A gravidade de ser youkai
by marinapz4
Summary: Em um futuro ñ muito distante, os youkais são considerados uma ameaça. Tudo começou normal, Inuyasha: popular e idiota. Kagome: nova na escola e doce. Todos acharam que ia ser um ano escolar normal no SNT mas...
1. Aluna nova

A gravidade de ser youkai

O ano começava normal no colégio Shikon-no-Tama, conhecido como SNT. Era o primeiro dia de aula. O colégio era um dos melhores do país, apenas os mais ricos podiam estudar lá, e, um detalhe que diferencia o SNT dos outros colégios era: a praia ficava do outro lado da rua!

Como eu já disse: Era o primeiro dia de aula, e uma menina que aparentava uns 15 anos, corria no carro com sua mãe e seu irmãozinho.

"Já chegamos?" Perguntava o irmãozinho pela vigésima quinta vez desde que avistou a praia.

"Não" Responderam pela vigésima quinta vez a mãe e a filha.

"Já chegamos?"

"Não!"

"Já..." Antes que o irmão pudesse completar a frase, a irmã pergunta:

"O que você tem?"

"Eu vou fazer um acidente aqui no carro se eu não vir um banheiro!"

"Souta, tinha um posto logo ali atrás! Por que não usou aquele banheiro!"

"Fala sério! Você viu aquele banheiro! Era nojento!" Souta viu um cara bebendo água, o que o deu mais vontade ainda de fazer necessidades. "Mãe!"

"Ta bom, ta bom, eu não quero acidentes aqui no carro!" Ela encostou e o pequeno apertado saiu correndo até a árvore mais próxima para, bem, esvaziar o tanque.

"Mãe, você está meio tensa. O que foi?" Perguntou a menina de olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos.

"Querida, eu não consigo relaxar." Disse a mãe, um pouco tensa.

"Eu vou ficar bem na escola mãe! Vou fazer amigos rápido e prometo que vou te mandar e-mails toda semana!"

"Não é isso."

"Então o que é?"

"Esses monstros, essas aberrações, esses... youkais! Eles destruíram a cidade nas férias! O que mais ele poderiam fazer! Você vai ficar longe da minha vista por um ano inteiro!"

"Fica calma! Mãe, lembra daqueles outros youkais que me salvaram? Eles eram os mocinhos! Eu vi isso! Aquele com orelhas de cachorro me salvou! Além do mais ele era muito lindo."

Ao ouvir isso a mãe ficou alarmada: "FILHA!"

"Pensei alto." Disse a garota constrangida.

A mãe da garota suspirou, estava preocupada e para ela, os youkais eram assassinos. "Me desculpe querida, é que eu não quero que aconteça nada com você, chegou machucada em casa e..."

"Estaria morta se aquele youkai não tivesse me salvado, talvez, nem todos sejam tão ruins. Eu vi alguns ajudando outras pessoas também."

A senhora acariciou os cabelos da jovem. "Querida, você tem o coração mole demais. Pelo menos eu sei, que lá no Shikon-no-tama, você vai estar segura e não vai namorar com nenhum youkai."

"MÃE!" As duas riram com o comentário da senhora.

"Voltei!"

"Olá Souta! Por que demorou tanto?" Perguntou a mãe em meio as risadas.

"Eu disse que estava cheio. Agora vamos, quero chegar logo na escola."

As duas deram graças a deus por terem deixado o menino sair, antes que causasse um acidente no carro da mãe.

Para aqueles que ainda não entenderam o que está havendo, eu vou explicar: Em um futuro não muito distante... Os youkais ficaram escondidos durante séculos, usando magia e, agora, tecnologia para se esconder, mas, foram achados e agora os humanos acham que eles são uma ameaça ao nosso mundo. Alguns cientistas dizem que podemos aprender muito com eles, evoluir, achar curas e outras coisas... já o governo, dizem que devem ser destruídos. Alguns youkais se aproveitam da situação e assaltam bancos, matam pessoas, outros, tentam se esconder, e tem alguns que apenas querem ajudar, mas não são aceitos, por serem 'monstros'. Agora está uma verdadeira guerra entre os humanos e os youkais, e a família Higurashi, era uma das demais famílias que odiavam os youkais, mas depois que a filha mais velha foi salva por um, ela repensou o que acha deles

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Chegando na escola, a mãe da garota para o carro e vai pegar informações, enquanto o irmãozinho ia no banheiro (de novo) e a irmã mais velha fazia um garoto bater em um poste.

Vendo a cena, foi logo para socorrer o pobre coitado.

"Você está bem?" Pergunta ela, preocupada.

O garoto, vendo a bela garota a sua frente, se recompõe rapidamente. "SIM! Quer dizer: Sim, eu estou bem. Você é aluna nova? Quer dizer é claro que é aluna nova, o que mais poderia estar fazendo aqui, bem você poderia estar trazendo um amigo... ai que pergunta idiota! Bem, meu nome é Houjo."

A garota estava achando graça da timidez do garoto. "Meu nome é Kagome." Ela conseguiu dizer isso sem rir muito. Kagome vestia uma blusa colada ao corpo preta, uma calça jeans e um all star rosa. "Eu acho que seu braço está sangrando."

"É, é o que acontece quando você, se machuca." Disse ele meio vermelho pelo mico que tinha causado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Enquanto isso em outro lugar do colégio0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"INUYASHA!" Um garoto de olhos azuis, cabelos pretos presos em um minúsculo rabo, que trajava uma blusa verde, calça jeans e um tênis preto corria para rever o amigo.

O menino de olhos negros, cabelos compridos presos em rabo baixo que ia até sua cintura se virou para trás. "Olá Miroku!"

"Como passou as férias?" Perguntou o amigo.

"Ah, conturbadas." Fez uma pausa, lembrando do que tinha acontecido. "E as suas?" Inuyasha vestia uma blusa vermelha, uma calça preta e um tênis vermelho.

"Calmas. Senti falta de aventura. Você teve bastante, não é? Eu te vi nos jornais."

Inuyasha apenas riu com o comentário. "Venha, vamos pegar o horários, temos um ano inteiro pela frente."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0No dormitório feminino0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bem, aqui é o seu quarto." Disse Houjo abrindo a porta.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Kagome deu o maior grito da vida dela. "Esse lugar é incrível! Da até para ver o mar!"

"Bem vinda a SNT!" Houjo disse fazendo a Kagome rir. "Tenho certeza que vai se enturmar logo."

"Obrigada!" Falou ela enquanto olhava pela janela, viu a bicicleta de houjo sendo pendurada em uma árvore. "Houjo, aquela não é a sua bicicleta?"

"O que? Ah! MINHA BICICLETA! SOLTEM A MINHA BICICLETA!" Houjo já ia saindo pela porta para impedir a gangue de Kouga de colocar a bicicleta dele na árvore mas antes: "Bem vinda a SNT!"

"Você já disse isso!" Houjo foi correndo como uma bala até lá em baixo para salvar a bicicleta.

Logo depois da saída 'triunfal' de Houjo, entrou a futura colega de quarto da Kagome: Sango.

"O que foi aquilo?" Perguntou ela.

"Um menino indo salvar a bicicleta." Respondeu Kagome, fazendo as duas rirem.

Sango tinha cabelos castanho escuro e olhos da mesma cor. Usava uma batinha florida com uma saia jeans e um sapato preto.

"Você é aluna nova?" Perguntou ela enquanto jogava sua mochila na cama.

"Sim, na verdade sou." Disse ela enquanto sentava na outra cama.

"Vai dormir aqui?" Kagome assentiu e Sango deu um sorriso. "Eu também, sou Sango, sua colega de quarto.

"Prazer, sou Kagome." Kagome estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Sango.

Depois de terem terminado o aperto: "Quer que eu te mostre o campus?"

"Seria ótimo!" Kagome estava muito animada, estava tudo até agora correndo perfeitamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bem, eu acho que já vimos tudo." Disse Sango se sentando na grama.

"Tudo menos ele." Kagome apontou um menino alto, sentado na grama com alguns amigos. Ela achou ele um gato.

"Ah, aquele é o Inuyasha." Sango girou os olhos. "Ele é um idiota, só tem aparência e músculos."

"Ah, e os outros?" Kagome se desapontou por um menino tão bonito ser tão... depois falamos disso.

"Eu não costumo andar com a turma do meninos populares mas aquele ali é o Miroku." Apontou o menino de olhos azuis. "Ele é inteligente e bonito mas é mulherengo. Já deve ter feito amor com umas 15 gatas ano passado, isso no primeiro semestre."

Kagome riu com o comentário da amiga e achou melhor deixar de lado o outro menino, não queria um idiota como namorado.


	2. Amizade

A gravidade de ser youkai.

Segundo dia de aula, os alunos do primeiro colegial estavam na aula de ed. física.

"Olá pessoal! Eu sou o Tsukiro e serei o professor de educação física de vocês!" Esse professor era grande e musculoso, tinha olhos castanhos e era careca, dava para ver que era um pouco velho mas ainda estava em ótima forma. "Muito bem, agora eu quero ver a força de vocês. Fiquem na academia, vocês podem usar o que quiserem."

Todos deram um sorriso largo, aquele lugar era enorme. Tinha equipamentos dos mais modernos e espelhos em todas as paredes, até a porta tinha um espelho do lado de trás.

Todos estavam se divertindo, todos faziam o que queriam, alguns batiam em sacos pesados, alguns faziam flexões, levantavam peso etc...

"Eu estou cansada, Sango, vamos parar." Disse Kagome ofegante.

"Tem razão." Sango também estava ofegante, as duas pararam de correr e enxugaram o rosto com uma toalha. "Ei Kagome aquele ali não é o seu amigo?"

Kagome olhou para Sango que apontava Houjo, ele tinha um problema com os pesos. "É! Aquele é o Houjo. Vamos lá ajudá-lo!"

Se aproximaram do coitado sem o mínimo de força braçal. "Quer ajuda!"

"Seria ótimo!"

Sango e Kagome tentaram tirar o peso de Houjo mas era muito pesado.

"Não conseguimos tirar, houjo!" Disse Kagome.

"O que eu faço?" Disse Houjo fazendo muita força.

"Eu ajudo." O três olharam para o garoto que veio ajudar, era Inuyasha, ele levantou o peso o bastante para Houjo sair de baixo dele.

"Obrigado." Disse houjo.

Depois de colocar o peso no lugar, Inuyasha falou com uma expressão neutra: "Você não tem muita força nos braços, não é? Por que levantou tanto peso?"

Houjo estava vermelho, estava tentando impressionar Kagome e agora ele tinha pago mais um mico.

"Não seja tão grosso." Houjo se virou para Kagome que o defendia. "Só porque é tão forte não quer dizer que possa ser tão convencido!"

"Não estou sendo convencido! Só estou falando que o seu namoradinho vai acabar distendendo o músculo levantando tanto peso quando ele não tem força." Inuyasha virou-se para Houjo e acrescentou: "A propósito, se quer emprecionar alguém faça alguma coisa em que você é bom!"

"ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO!" Disse Kagome ficando sem paciência com o metido a sua frente.

"Desculpe, senhora nervosinha! E NÃO PRECISA GRITAR!" Inuyasha estava meio irritado também, ele só queria ser legal.

"Não estou nervosa!" Kagome estava bufando de raiva.

O garoto deu uma risada sarcástica e disse: "Ta parecendo!"

Kagome ia falar mais alguma coisa quando: "Pessoal!" Disse o professor. "A aula acabou, vão para seus quartos."

Inuyasha e Kagome se olharam e viraram para trás, indo cada um para seu lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Depois do 'incidente', Inuyasha e Kagome não se falaram mais. Inuyasha ficava com os populares e Kagome com as meninas. Estavam no segundo mês de aula.

O professor de ciências pediu um trabalho um dupla, e _ele_ ia escolher as duplas.

"Vamos lá pessoal! Não é tão ruim!" O professor Gonzáles era espanhol. Tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. "Muito bem, as duplas são:

"Tsukiro e Kimiko..." Enquanto ele falava, alguns ficavam felizes com seus pares, outros preferiram nem olhar na cara um do outro.

"...Sango e Miroku..." Sango pareceu decepcionada com seu par mas Miroku deu um sorriso maroto.

"Kagome e Inuyasha." A dupla se olhou de cara feia e virou o rosto. Não se deram bem e aquela briga deu a impressão errada sobre eles. Kagome achava Inuyasha um idiota, convencido que só tinha músculos e Inuyasha achava a garota infantil, irritada e esnobe. Estava previsto que não ia dar certo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Depois da aula, Kagome foi procurar Inuyasha, o encontrou brigando com a namorada. Não dava para ouvir o que eles estava falando mas ela saiu correndo zangada e ele do mesmo jeito andando para o quarto.

Ela se aproximou dele e perguntou: "O que aconteceu?"

"Não é da sua conta mas nós terminamos." Vendo que a garota ia falar alguma coisa ele disse: "Nós não íamos dar certo, deixa para lá. Mas o que você quer?"

Kagome estava muito MUITO a fim de socar ele mas teve que se conter: "Olha, eu seu que nós não nos demos bem mas, nós vamos ter que fazer um trabalho juntos então, é melhor mudarmos isso."

Inuyasha olhou para ela meio estranho mas assentiu: "Tudo bem. Quando quer começar?"

"Não sei!" Ela colocou a mão no queixo pensando. "Que tal no sábado no seu quarto?"

Inuyasha se perdeu no sorriso delicado da garota e respondeu sem pensar: "Claro."

"Ótimo! Te vejo lá!" Depois de dizer isso, ela se afastou e Inuyasha voltou a realidade.

"Oh não!" Ele bateu na própria cabeça. "O que eu fiz?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

O sábado havia chegado e Inuyasha estava levando sua 'amiga' para seu quarto: "Bem, é aqui."

Kagome olhou o quarto, tinha só uma cama virada para a porta, uma janela bem larga de onde dava para ver o mar, as paredes eram brancas e o chão de madeira, havia um armário marrom escuro no canto do quarto e papéis de baixo da cama.

"O seu quarto é bem legal e essa vista é incrível!" Kagome correu até a janela, o sol estava se pondo naquela hora, era uma visão linda.

"Eu já me acostumei." Inuyasha revirava a mochila em busca de alguma coisa. "Ops!"

"O que foi!" Perguntou Kagome tirando a praia da vista.

"Esqueci umas coisas na sala, já volto." Inuyasha saiu e a menina pode ver o vários papéis de baixo da cama.

"_Ele não é tão arrumado quanto eu pensei."_ Resolveu ir lá dar uma olhada, achou um boletim e algumas provas. "Mas como?" Eram de Inuyasha, que, para a surpresa de Kagome, a menor nota era A-.

Nessa hora, Inuyasha chegou com seu caderno. "Voltei." Ao ver Kagome mexendo no seu boletim: "NÃO MEXE NISSO!" Arrancou os papéis da mão dela.

"EI!" Kagome se levantou e colocou a mão na cintura. "Eu estava vendo!"

"Isso é particular! Não lhe dei permissão!" Disse Inuyasha no mesmo tom de Kagome.

"Eu achei que você fosse um cabeça-oca mas na verdade as suas notas são máximas! Por que esconde isso?" Kagome fitou fixamente o menino a sua frente, queria uma resposta.

Inuyasha abaixou o tom de voz e começou a guardar os papeis de novo. "Eu estudo com bolsas de estudo! Se eu não tirar notas boas, não posso ficar aqui! Não sou o riquinho que todos pensam que sou, na verdade eu sou de classe média. "

"Mas, por que esconde isso?"

Terminou de os guardar e olhou a menina a sua frente. "A minha vida é bem mais complicada do que você pensa, mas para resumir, quando eu cheguei aqui, não tinha muita alto-confiança e me tornei popular com o tempo, mas, eles não gostavam de alguém notas de um 'nerd', então eu mantive segredo, e quando me senti preparado para contar, minha reputação já estava feita."

"É por isso que você não zoa com os 'bobos' da escola feito os outros." Inuyasha apenas balançou a cabeça em de cima para baixo. "Bem, eu prometo que não contar para ninguém com duas condições!"

Inuyasha se levantou e fitou a garota a sua frente com um olhar desconfiado: "Quais?"

"Que você use essa sua inteligência para nós tirarmos uma nota boa e me ajudar com álgebra."

Inuyasha pareceu pensativo por um momento. "Sobre o trabalho... Eu concordo com a primeira, mas a segunda..." Ele levou um susto quando viu a garota olhando para ele como um cãozinho sem dono. "Está bem, eu concordo com as duas!"

"Oba!"

"MAS..." Ela se virou para ele, não entendendo. "Se alguém perguntar, eu sou um idiota e você fez tudo, só os professores e o Miroku podem saber a verdade! E nós vamos estudar no lugar onde eu costumo ir para que ninguém me veja!"

Kagome soltou uma risada e disse: "Feito!" Apertaram as mãos e o trato foi feito.


	3. O Beijo

A gravidade de ser youkai

Depois do trato que Inuyasha e Kagome fizeram, se encontraram no dia seguinte para começar os estudos.

"Onde vamos estudar Inuyasha? No seu quarto?" Perguntou Kagome, enquanto ele se aproximava.

Inuyasha estava com os livros escondidos para que ninguém visse. "Não. Vai muita gente lá! Alguém pode ver e descobrir!"

"Então, onde vamos?" Falou Kagome com um ponto de interrogação.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso maroto e disse: "Você vai ver..."

Seguiram pelo campus até chegar a uma porta velha, provavelmente esquecida, escondia pelas plantas.

Ao ver aquilo, Kagome hesitou um pouco: "Inuyasha, nós não podemos, é contra as regras da SNT..." Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, Inuyasha a interrompeu.

"Sair do campus em horário de aula e hoje é domingo, além do mais, não tenho medo de quebrar regras." Depois de dizer isso, Inuyasha tirou as plantas da frente da porta e a abriu.

Kagome, por sua vez, calou a boca, para não levar mais um fora como aquele.

Chegaram a uma parte mais escondida da praia. Nessa parte, havia várias pedras juntas que formavam uma cerca alta, na parte de dentro havia algumas rochas menores que Inuyasha e Kagome usaram como mesa e cadeiras, na verdade, era um meio circulo, uma das paredes era completamente aberta, de onde dava para ver o mar e sentir as ondas.

"Que lugar legal!" Disse Kagome admirando o lugar.

"Concordo! Bem, quando é a sua prova?" Perguntou Inuyasha.

Kagome corou e disse: "Mês que vem!"

Inuyasha pegou os livros de Kagome e disse: "Ah, mês que vem." Ao perceber o que Kagome disse... "O QUE! MÊS QUE VEM! E NÓS VAMOS ESTUDAR AGO..." Ao ver os livros e cadernos de Kagome: "Melhor começarmos logo."

Sentaram em uma pedra para começar, cada um com seu livro e o fato de Inuyasha precisar ajudar Kagome no livro, os deixava muito próximos. "Vai ser um longo dia..." Disse Inuyasha olhando para o rosto de Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Foi um longo dia." Disse Inuyasha se espreguiçando. (ouviu isso kagome hi?)

"Inuyasha você é um bom professor!" Disse Kagome satisfeita com resultado.

"Eu sei. Já você, é muito ruim em álgebra." Falou Inuyasha, brincando com a amiga.

"Você é convencido, sabia?" Kagome colocou a mão na cintura, em brincadeira.

"Eu sei!" Os dois riram com o comentário.

"Pelo menos, você conhece seus erros!" Falou Kagome entre os risos.

"Vou encarar isso como um elogio." Inuyasha olhou para o céu e viu que já estava quase de noite. "Vamos para a escola!"

Kagome assentiu. Foram andando como bons amigos até a SNT.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Na aula de ciências...

"Estou satisfeito com os resultados dos trabalhos! Me gusta mucho!" Disse o professor se debruçando na mesa com os papéis na mão.

Ele foi entregando os papéis aos alunos, alguns ficaram felizes com o resultado, outros ficaram decepcionados.

Quando chegou em Inuyasha e Kagome: "Adorei o trabalho de vocês! Está incrível! Nota máxima!"

Ao pegar o trabalho, Kagome ia agradecer, mas Inuyasha disse como um completo idiota: "Nota máxima? Legal!" Kagome, de início não entendeu, mas ele logo piscou para a amiga. A garota entendeu o recado e piscou de volta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depois da aula, Sango, Houjo e Kagome conversavam. "Você fez tudo sozinha, não é mesmo, Kagome?"

Kagome olhou para Sango e disse: "Não!" Ao perceber instantaneamente o que havia falado, acrescentou: "Quer dizer, Sim! Eu fiz tudo sozinha! Inuyasha não ajudou em nada!"

"Sério?" Indagou Houjo. "Pena que o Gonzáles não colocou você comigo. Eu teria prazer em te ajudar! Ou melhor..."

"Eu já entendi, Houjo!" Falou Kagome, antes que ele se embaraçasse de novo.

Se sentaram em uma mesa no jardim e Sango perguntou: "Ele é tão idiota quanto eu pensei ou pior?"

"Ah, pior!" Kagome se sentia mal por mentir desse jeito sobre seu novo amigo mas, ele pediu.

"Eu já esperava." Disse Sango sarcástica.

Ao falar isso, ouviram uma risada alta vindo do grupo popular, eles estavam de baixo de uma árvore.

"Idiotas!" Falaram Sango e Houjo em uníssono. Kagome apenas riu com o comentário.

"É melhor nós estudarmos! Completou Houjo.

As duas assentiram e enquanto pegavam seus livros, Kagome deu um 'tchau' discreto com a mão, Inuyasha e viu e devolveu do mesmo jeito.

"Para quem está dando 'tchau', Kagome?" Perguntou Sango colocando as coisas em cima da mesa.

Kagome disfarçou o melhor que pode. "Um amigo! E-ele já entrou na sala!" Ela deu um sorriso amarelo e disse: "Vamos estudar!"

Os outros dois se olharam pelo jeito estranho de Kagome, mas assentiram.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naquela noite, em um certo quarto do dormitório dos meninos.

"Ela descobriu? O que você fez?" Perguntou Miroku preocupado.

"Descobriu e ela prometeu manter segredo em troca de aulas de álgebra!" Disse Inuyasha com uma expressão neutra.

"Isso não é chantagem?" Falou Miroku preocupado.

"Não. A Kagome é minha amiga e eu confio nela!" Falou Inuyasha juntando suas coisas do chão.

"Pode ser bem mais do que amiga, não é?" Falou Miroku com um sorriso malicioso. "Se eu fosse você, eu fazia alguma coisa rápido, porque o Kouga está muito interessado nela!"

"Não sei do que você está falando. Eu não gosto, não, ODEIO o Kouga mas se ele quiser namorar com a Kagome, e ela aceitar, eu não posso fazer nada! Tenho que ir!" Inuyasha bateu a porta e foi embora deixando um Miroku que ria muito para trás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As semanas foram passando e a amizade de Inuyasha e Kagome crescendo rápido. Eram só amigos até a véspera da prova, quando:

O sol estava se pondo, o clima estava romântico e os dois amigos estavam com os rostos muito próximos.

"Bem, eu acho que você está preparada para a prova. Melhorou muito em álgebra, esse mês." Disse Inuyasha fechando o livro.

"Eu não teria conseguido sem você. Suas aulas ajudaram muito!" Disse Kagome fechando o livro dela também.

"Nós temos ótimos professores, e você é inteligente. Tenho certeza que ia aprender sem a minha ajuda."

"Não, não ia. Quando eu cheguei aqui, eu te vi com os populares e a Sango me falou que você era um idiota, depois a gente brigou lá na academia e eu tive a impressão errada sobre você. Eu achei que você era um idiota, fútil, um riquinho mimado, mas o seu maior defeito é ser um pouco convencido. Nada demais!"

"Sobre o convencido, eu prefiro ignorar, mas o resto, isso mostrou que as aparências enganam, eu não sou nem rico."

Kagome não respondeu, ela apenas começou a aproximar seu rosto do dele e começaram um beijo um pouco tímido. Com o tempo, Inuyasha colocou as mãos no rosto de Kagome e ela nos ombros dele. Ficaram assim até o sol se por. Se separaram sem ar, Kagome estava vermelha, era a primeira vez que fazia isso e Inuyasha não tirava as mãos do rosto da menina.

Ela virou o rosto para o lado para tentar afastar o embaraço. "É melhor nós irmos, está escuro."

Inuyasha assentiu e os dois foram andando de mãos dadas até o colégio. O que Kagome não sabia, era que a vida de Inuyasha era bem mais complicada do que parecia.

**Oie! **

**Eu queria agradecer os elogios e cai entre nós, eu também adorei minha fic.**

**Ei kagome hi, vc viu quela parte lá em cima?**

**Desculpa esse cap ter demorado um pouco, é que eu tava escrevendo + eu tive que sair e ñ salvei o arquivo, então eu tive que reescrever.**

**Well, espero que tenham gostado. **

**Sayonara.**


	4. Youkai?

A gravidade de ser youkai

Depois do beijo, Kagome ficou sonhadora. Estava apaixonada, isso, ela não podia negar.

Sango, Houjo e Kagome estavam sentados na mesma mesa do dia anterior. Dois dos três amigos conversavam animadamente mas a terceira, acho que não preciso dizer quem é, estava com o olhar perdido no céu.

"Kagome." Chamou Sango, ela nem ouviu.

"Kagome!" Dessa vez gritaram Houjo e Sango juntos.

"Ai! Não precisa gritar!" Falou Kagome com as mãos nos ouvidos.

"Precisa sim! Você tem estado distraída esses dias! E muito!" Falou Sango.

"O que aconteceu Kagome? Está doente?" Perguntou Houjo preocupado.

"Bem, eu..." Antes que Kagome pudesse falar alguma coisa, Kouga, empurra Houjo da frente dela e senta onde ele estava.

"Olá!" Kagome apenas olhou para ele com um ponto de interrogação. "Sou Kouga! E você é a garota que vai sair comigo hoje!"

"Ah, isso foi um convite?" Perguntou Kagome com uma gota na cabeça.

"Sim foi, mas é claro que você não recusaria." Enquanto Kouga falava, Kagome vê Inuyasha olhando para ela, provavelmente ouvindo tudo, querendo muito que ela não aceitasse. A bela cruza os braços e diz:

"Não obrigada!"

O queixo de Kouga cai até o chão, mas ele entende errado. "(gargalhada) Isso foi uma brincadeira, não foi! Muito engraçado, agora, que horas de te pego!"

"Não. Foi sério. Olha, você deve ser um cara legal, mas eu já gosto de outra pessoa." Kagome mexia em uma mexa do cabelo enquanto falava, estava envergonhada.

"Tem certeza? Sabe quantas garotas fariam tudo para sair comigo?" Pelo jeito o garoto a sua frente não desistiria tão fácil mas o coração de Kagome já tinha dono.

"Não, mas eu não sou uma delas, e se não se importa, eu tenho prova de álgebra agora e preciso ir!" Kagome se afastou, sendo seguido por Sango e Houjo, os dois estavam orgulhosos da amiga, Kouga estava paralisado e ela também pode ver com o canto do olho, Inuyasha com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Enquanto iam para a sala, Sango dizia: "Eu sabia! É por isso que você anda tão distraída! Está apaixonada!"

Kagome apenas ficou vermelha e começou a brincar com os dedos, sem saber o que dizer: "Bem, eu..."

Houjo teve uma pontada de esperança: "Vamos, ninguém vai rir de você." Colocou a mão no ombro de Kagome.

Sango pode ver que Houjo gostava de Kagome, então achou melhor ela não dizer quem era, pelo menos, não para ele, ficaria decepcionado. "Se você não quiser dizer, tudo bem, temos prova agora e você não precisa ficar mais nervosa do que já está! Mais tarde você conta!"

Kagome sorriu e Houjo fez biquinho, queria saber quem era, e se fosse ele? Os três entraram na sala, nervosos com a prova e querendo saber quem era o amado de Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depois da prova, Kagome tirou nota máxima, isso com certeza garantiria que ela não ficaria de recuperação, mas precisava contar isso a alguém.

Foi correndo até a praia para contar isso a Inuyasha. Passou pela porta escondida e ao chegar no lugar de estudos dos dois. Encontrou seu 'professor' sem camisa e... com orelhas de cachorro?

Kagome arregalou os olhos. "Inuyasha?"

Ele, ao perceber quem estava ali, se escondeu atrás de uma pedra para que ela não visse mais nada.

"Inuyasha, não precisa se esconder, eu vi! Vo-você é um youkai!" Kagome fez uma pausa esperando que ele saísse e se lembrou do youkai que a havia salvo. "Você é o youkai que me salvou no verão, eu reconheço você! Por favor saia." Kagome começou a se aproximar bem devagar.

Inuyasha não tinha outra opção, saiu de trás da pedra com sua forma verdadeira. Kagome, por sua vez se assustou. "Não se assuste!" Gritou Inuyasha. "Eu não vou te machucar! Não sou um assassino!"

"Eu sei! Eu te vi lutando com alguns youkais que estavam roubando o bairro! Eu só me surpreendi! Nunca imaginaria que você era um youkai! Como consegue parecer um humano?"

Inuyasha apontou para sua camisa e seu relógio, ele nunca o tirava. "Era um holograma, esse relógio me faz parecer com um humano para que ninguém note a diferença."

Kagome se aproximou devagar e colocou as mãos no rosto dele, agora ele tinha garras, os cabelos não estavam presos em um rabo baixo, estavam soltos e prateados, os olhos dele estavam dourados e as orelhas: "Que orelhas fofas!" Falou Kagome com um sorriso, ela ia tocá-las mas Inuyasha segurou suas mãos.

"Minhas orelhas não tem nada demais! Mas não é por isso que eu vou deixar você mexer nelas!" Disse o youkai brincalhão.

"Sério!" Ela ficou com olhinhos pidões por um momento mas não deixaria ele vencer: "Eu não desisto tão fácil!"

Ela tentou colocar as mãos nas orelhas dele mas Inuyasha era muito forte, então ela começou a andar para frente. Os dois perderam o equilíbrio e caíram na água do mar.

"Deixa!" Implorou Kagome.

"Não!" Respondeu Inuyasha virando o rosto para o lado, agora acariciando as mãos dela.

"Você é um youkai cachorro! Por que não me contou?" Perguntou a menina.

"Meio youkai na verdade e eu não contei porque achei que você ia ficar com medo de mim."

Ela olhou surpresa para o garoto a sua frente, não estava nem um pouco assustada. "Eu não estou assustada! Mas eu quero te agradecer por ter salvo a minha vida!"

Ele deu uma risada baixa. "Nada de mais."

Kagome fitou os olhos, agora, dourados de Inuyasha. "Seus olhos já eram lindos antes, mas agora, estão maravilhosos!"

Inuyasha levantou uma sobrancelha e notou que ela ainda estava em cima dele. "Eu sei que sou lindo mas você também é! Especialmente nessa posição!"

Kagome olhou para baixo e viu a posição em que estava, caiu em cima de Inuyasha e estava entre as pernas dele. Ela ficou vermelha e saiu de cima dele sem saber o que dizer: "Eu, ah, dis-disculpa. Quer dizer..." Foi calada por lábios quentes. Inuyasha a estava beijando.Ela ficou um pouco surpresa mas não demorou a responder. Começaram a aprofundar o beijo, Inuyasha a abraçou pela cintura e Kagome o abraçou pelo pescoço. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo.

Se separaram ofegantes. "Você nunca beijou ninguém além de mim, não é?" Perguntou Inuyasha.

Kagome corou. "Não, na verdade não. Eu espero que não se importe, afinal, você já deve ter dado bem mais que um beijo."

Inuyasha riu de novo: "É, mas isso não é importante." Se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la. Kagome aceitou a ajuda. Voltando para a areia, Inuyasha reativou o holograma e colocou sua blusa preta.

"Espera ai." Tirou o holograma de novo e disse: "Sobe nas minhas costas." Kagome estranhou o pedido. "Eu pulo bem alto, vou te levar até o seu dormitório e ninguém vai ver."

Kagome assentiu e subiu nas costas dele sem reclamar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chegando lá, Kagome desceu das costas de seu amado.

"A gente se fala depois, não quero que ninguém me veja." Disse Inuyasha.

Kagome coçou a nuca e respondeu: "Eu entendo, mas você também me deve algumas explicações."

"Eu sei." Inuyasha deu um selinho longo em Kagome e sumiu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A garota de olhos castanhos chegou no quarto dançando, nem se importando com o fato que seu vestido florido estava molhado de água do mar e que provavelmente estragaria.

Sango, vendo a amiga, perguntou: "Estava com o garoto misterioso, não?"

Kagome se deitou na cama suspirando. "Estava?" Ao perceber o olhar da amiga. "Quer dizer eu..."

Sango apenas riu. "Não precisa explicar nada! Você estava com ele na praia!"

Kagome se surpreendeu: "Como você sabe!" Sango apenas apontou para o vestido da amiga. "Oh."

"Então, desembucha, o que rolou?" Vendo que a amiga ia abrir a boca para falar acrescentou: "Nem adianta dizer que não rolou nada! Ta na sua cara que rolou muito mais que uma caminhada beira-mar!"

'Ta bem, eu admito! Eu beijei ele!" Kagome fechou os olhos lembrando do beijo.

"Ai meu deus! Minha amiguinha que nunca teve um namorado antes acabou de dar o primeiro beijo!" Sango colocou as mãos na frente da boca enquanto falava, mostrando que estava espantada.

"Bem, não agora. Eu tinha beijado já tinha beijado ele outro dia, só que hoje foi mais profundo..." Kagome estava cada vês mais vermelha.

Sango sorriu maliciosa. "Então ele é bom. Mas a pergunta do ano: Ele beija bem?"

De repente, o vermelho do rosto de Kagome passou: "Muito bem, completamente bem, perfeitamente bem!" Os olhos dela se entristeceram. "Eu só tenho medo que ele me ache ingênua, ele é bem mais avançado do que eu nesse tipo de coisa!"

Sango se sentou do lado da amiga: "Oh, se ele te ama de verdade não vai se importar com essas coisas, e depois você é tão linda!" Kagome voltou a sorrir. "Agora, vai tomar um banho! Você ta começando a cheirar mal!" As duas começaram a rir e enquanto tomava banho, Kagome queria saber no que Inuyasha estava pensando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Parece que meu amigo acabou de achar uma nova namorada!" Dizia Miroku com um sorriso malicioso. "Mas, a Kagome não sabe nada sobre namorar, não é? Eu ouvi ela e a Sango conversando sobre isso durante a aula."

Inuyasha estava só de toalha, tinha acabado de sair do banho. "Com certeza, eu sou o primeiro cara de quem ela gosta."

"Bem, então ela vai aprender bastante com você!"

Inuyasha jogou o desodorante na cabeça de Miroku e começou a colocar seu pijama. "Se ela quiser, se não. Não vou forçá-la!"

Miroku colocou o desodorante em cima da mesa e assobiou: "Uau, você está mesmo apaixonado, em? Mas você não acha perigoso ela saber que você é um youkai?"

Inuyasha sorriu e começou a olhar pela janela: "Não, eu sei que ela só vai contar para quem ela confia e com a minha permissão. Além do mais, eu a amo demais para pensar nesse tipo de coisa agora!"

Miroku começou a gargalhar. Isso irritou Inuyasha.

"Qual é a graça Miroku?" Falou ele bravo.

"Você! Você levanta mais de uma tonelada com uma das mãos, sem muito esforço e desarma uma bomba relógio..." Fez uma pausa para tomar ar. "E agora, você foi 'domado' por uma garotinha inocente! Vamos lá, é meio engraçado."

"Pensando assim. É meio engraçado mesmo!" Inuyasha trocou a cara brava por um sorriso maroto.

"Mas..." Miroku ficou sério de repente. "Você vai contar tudo para ela?"

Inuyasha também ficou sério. "Sim, ela merece explicações."

"Bem, eu acho que você tem razão." Dizendo isso, se levantou e caminhou até a porta. "Mas fala para ela tomar cuidado, lidar com youkais é muito perigoso!" Miroku saiu do quarto deixando um Inuyasha pensativo para trás.

**Hello!**

**E então? O q acharam? Essa é a minha primeira fic e eu não sei retratar bem cenas de amor mas o resto tah bem legal!**

**Me mandaram uns comentário ótimos sobre minha fic. Vlw!**


	5. Amizade e Traição

A gravidade de ser youkai

Inuyasha e Kagome se encontraram na praia no dia seguinte. Ele explicou a ela tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Kagome se surpreendeu, só sabia que os youkais eram perigosos mas não sabia que era tão complicado. Pelo que Inuyasha contou, nem todos os youkais eram maus, um youkai chamado Naraku usava outros youkais para matar e roubar, foi por causa dele que os youkais foram expostos e ganharam a fama de assassinos. Também falou que os youkais corriam mais perigo do que pareciam, havia um comercial na TV que falava de um centro de youkais, isso os ajudava, mas era mentira, na verdade se chamava _centro_, eles usavam youkais como cobaias e... bem, muitos youkais não resistiam a tantas experiências.

Kagome estava estática com o que acabara de ouvir: "E você também corre perigo, eles vão te capturar?"

"Não, se você manter segredo."

"Você é o único youkai por aqui?"

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça em negação. "Sabe, eu não sou o único youkai escondido, eles estão por todo o mundo, disfarçados por magia e tecnologia, alguns se escondem nas partes pobres da cidades, aqui na SNT deve ter, além de mim, uns..." O meio youkai fez uma pausa, contando: "5."

"Sério? Quem?" Kagome nunca imaginou que houvesse algum youkai na SNT e agora tem 5!

"Tem eu, um meio youkai cão, meu irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru, ele é um youkai cão completo e os youkais lobos, Ayame, Kouga, Hagaku e Jinta."

"Kouga? O cara que me convidou para sair outro dia?" Falou Kagome com um olhar desconfiado.

"Sim, e olha, eu me segurei o máximo que pude para não ir dar uma boa surra nele."

"Dois homens brigando por mim? Essa seria a primeira vez!"

"Isso nunca aconteceu? Você é tão linda!" Inuyasha acariciou o rosto da amada, ela se arrepiou toda com o toque.

Kagome não respondeu, só colocou sua mão por cima da outra e ficou meio vermelha. "Inuyasha, eu queria saber... Eu posso contar isso para a Sango?"

Inuyasha tirou a mão do rosto de Kagome. "Você confia nela?"

"Sim, muito! Ela sabe guardar um segredo e sabe se defender muito bem!" Kagome se levantou de repente. "Ela até me ensinou uns golpes!" Ela tentou mostrar um golpe mas falhou terrivelmente e ainda por cima caiu no colo de Inuyasha.

Ele olhou para Kagome e disse: "Espero que os golpes dela sejam melhores do que esse."

Kagome riu um pouco. "São!" Fez uma pausa e viu os olhos dourados de Inuyasha a fitando. "Eu posso contar para o Houjo?"

Inuyasha sussurrou. "É melhor não, conte só para a Sango, eu não confio naquele Bojo."

Kagome estreitou os olhos e se levantou do colo dele. "É Houjo! E por que não! Ele é meu amigo!" Se virou para frente, até perceber o que estava acontecendo, se virou para trás de novo bem devagar. "Você não tem inveja dele, tem?"

Inuyasha ficou vermelho e virou o rosto para o lado. "Nã-não! Por que acha isso?"

Ela fechou a cara. "Inuyasha."

Ele virou o rosto de volta para Kagome. "Ta, talvez eu tenho um pouquinho."

Ela se segurou para não rir... Demais. "Oh, por que?"

"Ele ta sempre com você e a Sango, e ele gosta de você! O que acha que ele vai fazer se descobrir que estamos namorando e que eu sou um YOUKAI!" Inuyasha podia ser confundido com uma maçã.

Kagome o abraçou muito forte. "Eu te amo!" Ela o soltou e disse: "Você tem razão. Pensando bem, ele gosta de mim. Eu que nunca notei e realmente ele não iria gostar muito de..." Ao perceber o que eles eram: "Estamos namorando!"

Inuyasha olhou para ela meio estranho. "Eu acho sim. Depois do beijo que nós demos no mar..."

"Tem razão." Kagome se deitou na areia, junto de Inuyasha. "Só vou contar para a Sango. Alguém mais além de mim sabe que você é um youkai."

Inuyasha se virou para o lado, se apoiando em um dos cotovelos. "Aqui na SNT, os youkais, Miroku e a Kikyou."

Kagome ficou na mesma posição que ele e disse: "Ela não pode contar para alguém?"

"Não. Você só viu a briga. Mais tarde eu liguei para ela e fizemos as pazes mas não voltamos a namorar."

"Oh." Se deitou de novo e começou a olhar o céu azul. "Te encontro no seu quarto essa noite?"

Inuyasha se surpreendeu. "Você não está pensando em..."

Notando o que ele ia dizer: "Não! Eu quis dizer, eu levo a Sango e você o Miroku! Vamos combinar de manter segredo sobre os youkais e, temos que ser amigos!"

"Oh." Inuyasha se levantou e ficou em cima de Kagome.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Você conta para a Sango essa tarde e vai no meu quarto junto com ela essa noite, mas agora..." Lambeu os beiços assustando Kagome. "Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer."

"Ti-tipo o que?"

"Hehe, beijar você!"

Se beijaram profundamente...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naquela tarde, no quarto de Sango e Kagome.

"Bem gente, eu preciso ir." Disse Houjo se despedindo.

Kagome e Sango disseram 'tchau' e ele se retirou.

"Sango, eu preciso falar com você."

Sango se virou para a amiga. "O que foi? É sobre seu amor?"

"Mais ou menos."

"Anda, o que aconteceu?" Sango se sentou ao lado de Kagome para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

"Antes, você tem que prometer que não vai contar para ninguém."

Sango estranhou modo como Kagome falou, parecia muito importante, pelo jeito não era só fofoca. "Prometo."

"Bem..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enquanto Sango e Kagome conversavam, Houjo voltava para o quarto delas, tinha esquecido seu óculos de sol.

Ele chegou perto da porta e ouviu a palavra youkai, colocou o ouvido na porta, planejando ouvir a conversa.

"_Quer dizer que tem youkais na SNT?"_

"_Sim. Ayame, Kouga, Hagaku,Jinta, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha."_

"_E você e o Inuyasha estão namorando?"_

"_Ninguém além de nós, Miroku e você sabem, mas estamos."_

Houjo se surpreendeu. Eles brigaram quando se viram na academia e Kagome fez todo o trabalho de ciências sozinha. Como se envolveram?

"_E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?"_

"_Inuyasha deixou eu contar isso para alguém e eu confio muito em você!"_

"_Prometo guardar segredo. Mas, se o Inuyasha não é o idiota sem nada na cabeça que eu pensei que era, então, talvez o Miroku não seja tão mulherengo assim. Ele é tão bonitinho!"_

"_Ah, isso eu não sei. Mas, você pode descobrir. Combinei com o Inuyasha de te levar lá. Nós quatro vamos falar melhor sobre isso e eu estou pensando em levar nós quatro para fazer uma festa na praia amanhã!"_

"_Grande idéia! Espera, se o Inuyasha tem orelhas de cachorro...Como ele parece humano?"_

"_Ele tem um relógio que produz um holograma e o faz parecer com um humano, os outros também fazem isso!"_

"_Bem, vamos até o quarto do Inu?"_

"_Vamos!"_

Houjo saiu correndo, planejando seguir Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku e sua amada Kagome até a praia amanhã, se o que elas conversaram for verdade, separaria os dois. Tinha que proteger sua Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No quarto de Inuyasha: ..:TOC TOC:..

Inuyasha abriu a porta. "Oi."

"Olá Inuyasha! Essa aqui é a Sango!" Kagome apontou para Sango que estava logo atrás dela.

"Prazer. Entrem." Inuyasha abriu mais a porta para que as duas pudessem entrar.

Agora tinha uma TV no quarto de Inuyasha e o chão estava cheio de salgadinhos.

Inuyasha mostrou Miroku que estava sentado no chão. "Sango e Kagome, acho que você ainda não conhecem meu melhor amigo Miroku."

As duas disseram "Prazer." juntas.

Miroku se levantou e apertou a mão de Kagome e depois, Sango. Enquanto uma das mãos dele cumprimentava Sango, a outra, descia até o bumbum dela.

..:PA:.. (isso foi som de tapa mas eu não sei retratar esse tipo de som)

O tapa jogou Miroku na tigela de pipocas.

O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!" Perguntou Sango furiosa.

Kagome estava com uma gota na cabeça e Inuyasha com o rosto em uma das mãos.

Miroku tirou a cabeça (por sinal entalada) de dentro da tigela de pipocas e falou a Sango: "Perdão! Minha mão é amaldiçoada!"

"QUER MESMO QUE EU ACREDITE NISSO!" Sango estava bufando de raiva.

"Miroku, sua mão é amaldiçoada com um buraco do vento, o fato de você ser mulherengo, é de família!" Disse Inuyasha ainda com o rosto nas mãos.

As duas olharam para Inuyasha e depois para Miroku, este, se recompôs e mostrou sua mão com uma luva de couro preta e comprida.

Inuyasha tirou o rosto da mão e contou bem calmo: "O avô do Miroku também era mulherengo, ele enfrentou Naraku 50 anos atrás. Sabe, o Naraku se disfarçou como uma mulher muito linda para atrair nosso herói até uma armadilha, colocou esse buraco do vento na mão dele que passaria de geração em geração e quando o buraco crescesse o bastante, sugaria o Miroku ou quem quer que fosse."

Sango e Kagome olharam para Miroku com uma expressão meio triste: "Isso também vai acontecer com você?" Perguntou Kagome.

Miroku assentiu de cabeça baixa.

"Não sei se acredito!" Falou Sango. Todos olharam para ela com surpresa. "Eu nem acredito que há youkais na SNT! Imagine isso!"

"Bom, eu acho que vou ter que provar a você!" Miroku começou a tirar a luva.

Inuyasha gritou: "NÃO!" mas já era tarde. Miroku já tinha tirado a luva e estava sugando tudo, inclusive a TV de Inuyasha. "FECHA ISSO!"

Miroku fechou o buraco rapidamente e Inuyasha pegou a TV antes que ela caísse no chão. Suspirou em alívio por ter conseguido, colocou-a de volta no lugar como se ela fosse um peso de papel.

Depois virou sua atenção para Miroku que ficou branco de medo. Com uma das mãos, o levantou pela camisa com muita facilidade e disse: "O que deu em você para usar o buraco de vento aqui dentro?"

Miroku engoliu seco. "Ah..."

"Você só queria ver as calçinhas das garotas, NÃO É!"

Engoliu seco de novo e disse: "Sim."

As garotas ficaram bravas com a ousadia dele e o instinto de Inuyasha pedia por sangue, como ele se atreveu a ver a calçinha da namorada dele.

Inuyasha perguntou rangendo os dentes: "Eu faço as honras, ou vocês vão querer surrá-lo?"

Kagome falou para ele mostrando o punho: "Jogue ele dentro do armário. Mas não o mate!"

Sango abriu as portas do armário e Inuyasha jogou Miroku lá dentro. As portas se fecharam assim que ele entrou.

"Vamos ver o filme?" Perguntou Inuyasha limpando as mãos.

"Claro mas antes quero ver como você é de verdade!" Falou Sango.

Inuyasha desativou o holograma e Sango se surpreendeu, era verdade, Inuyasha ERA um youkai.

Nessa hora, Miroku saiu de dentro do armário com uma cueca na boca.

"Que Nojo!" Disseram os três juntos.

Ao ver o que estava na boca dele, Miroku arrancou-a de sua boca e bebeu uma garrafa de refrigerante de dois litros inteiros para limpar a boca.

Foi a maior gargalhada do campus, a cena foi hilária.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No dia seguinte, os quatro foram para a parte escondida da praia. Miroku e Inuyasha na frente, Sango e Kagome atrás para que ninguém suspeitasse. Estavam com roupas de banho por baixo das casuais, o que eles não notaram, era que estavam sendo seguidos...

Chegando no lugar secreto, tiraram as roupas (estavam de biquíni) e mergulharam, Houjo só conseguia olhar para Kagome, ela tinha as curvas perfeitas, mas ela, só sabia olhar para os músculos do youkai a sua frente.

Sango e Miroku correram de mãos dadas até a água e Inuyasha pegou Kagome no colo para mergulharem.

Houjo perdeu a cabeça quando viu Inuyasha na forma de youkai beijando com fervor sua amada Kagome na água.

Ele correu até a SNT para falar com Kikyou. Ela era a ex-namorada de Inuyasha e devia saber da verdade.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chegando perto de um grupo de meninas, viu Kikyou se despedindo e foi lá falar com ela.

"Com licença. Com licença." Chamou Houjo.

Kikyou se virou para trás e viu o garoto. "O que quer?"

"Eu sou Houjo. Eu..." Antes que Houjo pudesse terminar a frase, Kikyou disse:

"Olha, vai direto ao ponto ta bom, eu tenho aula agora." Ela ia se afastar mas Houjo a segurou pelo braço.

"Eu sei que o Inuyasha é um youkai."

Kikyou olhou para trás com um olhar desconfiado. "Como você descobriu?"

"A Kagome, ela ta namorando em segredo com o Inuyasha, ela contou para a Sango e eu ouvi a conversa por acidente atrás da porta. Parece que ele usa um holograma, sei lá, só que eu vi ele na sua forma verdadeira e eu também sei quem são os outros youkais do colégio."

"Onde quer chegar?"

"Não quero a minha Kagome namorando com um monstro! Eu nem quero imaginar o que ele pode fazer com ela! E se a matar? Eu a amo muito e quero que você me ajude a separar os dois."

Kikyou olhou com desprezo para o garoto apaixonado. "Você não sabe o que é amor. Se soubesse, saberia que deve deixar Kagome ser feliz, mesmo que não seja com você."

Houjo olhou espantado. "Eu a amo sim! E é exatamente por isso que quero separar o dois, ela corre perigo com ele."

"Inuyasha é um cara legal e se eu conheço ele, jamais machucaria a Kagome."

"Então não vai me ajudar!"

"Eu e Inuyasha terminamos, fico muito feliz por ele ter achado a Kagome, ela parece legal e, mesmo que eu ainda gostasse dele, jamais faria o que você está me pedindo, somos amigos!"

Nessa hora, um humano chega por trás de Kikyou. "Kikyou, algum problema?" Esse era Bankotsu, ele tinha cabelos pretos presos em uma trança bem comprida, olhos azuis e uma marca roxa na testa.

"Ah, eu esqueci de dizer! Esse é meu namorado, Bankotsu! Foi bom te conhecer, Houjo, tchau!"

Enquanto Kikyou se afastava, Houjo decidiu usar o plano B.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Sim."_

"Olá, é do centro de youkais?"

"_Sim, somos nós. Algum problema?"_

"Eu sei do paradeiro de alguns youkais."

"_Onde eles estão?"_

"Na escola Shikon-No-Tama."

"_Sabe seus nomes?"_

"Sim"

"_Me diga..._

**Oie!**

**Dois caps no msm dia! **

**E então? O q acharam? **

**Quando eu flei da Kikyou teve um monte de gnt que achou q ela ia contar sobre o Inuyasha e os outros youkais pro _centro._ Mas foi o Houjo! Gnt ele ñ é mal, só q ele ñ confia em youkais e quer proteger a Kagome!.**

**Sabe, eu já li um monte de hists e em todas elas, a kikyou ñ presta e tenta separar o Inu e Kag, então dessa vez eu fui + original.**


	6. Tudo Errado

A gravidade de ser youkai

Depois da festa na praia, Miroku e Sango ficaram muito íntimos, tinham boas chances no namoro.

O dia estava ótimo mas Kagome tinha um mal pressentimento.

Kagome e Sango se sentaram na mesa de sempre, estavam muito animadas.

"Kagome! Sango!" Gritou Houjo, se aproximando. Usava uma blusa azul de manga curta por cima de uma branca e estava com uma calça bege.

"Houjo! Como está?" Falou Kagome. Ela estava usando uma saia jeans clara e uma blusa de alças amarela com uma pulseira em cada pulso.

Houjo se sentou e respondeu: "Muito bem!"

"Por que toda essa animação Houjo?" Perguntou Sango. Estava usando um tomara-que-caia branca e uma calça verde escuro.

"Ah, digamos que hoje seja um dia especial."

"É aniversário de alguém?" Perguntou Kagome.

"É uma surpresa!" Houjo apenas sorria e não tirava os olhos de Kagome, isso preocupou Kikyou, que olhava os amigos de longe.

"Isso me lembrou!" Sango começou a procurar na mochila por alguma coisa. "Aqui. Seus óculos de sol! Você esqueceu eles no nosso quarto outro dia!"

Houjo arregalou os olhos mas tentou esconder a preocupação. "Me-meu óculos! On-onde estava? Eu-eu nem me lembrava dele!"

Kagome ia perguntar por que ele estava tão nervoso, mas nesse momento chegaram Inuyasha e Miroku.

"Olá K." Disse Inuyasha. Estava usando uma jaqueta azul escuro e uma calça da mesma cor com uma blusa preta.

Os olhos de Kagome pareciam dois corações ao ver o namorado.

"Bom dia!" Disse ela!

"Bom dia Sangozinha!" Falou Miroku se aproximando. Ele usava uma blusa de botões verde com uma calça jeans.

"Não me chame de Sangozinha." Sango pegou a mão de Miroku, ela já ia alcançar a parte de 'trás' dela, mas Sango foi mais esperta e pegou-a dando um bruto beliscão. "E mantenha essa sua mão longe de mim."

Então, Miroku se aproximou de Kagome e Inuyasha disse: "E se você quiser manter essa sua mão, é bom deixá-la longe do lugar onde eu acho que você vai colocá-la agora."

Miroku se afastou de novo, quatro dos cinco amigos entenderam que Inuyasha só queria proteger sua namorada inocente das mãos 'amaldiçoadas' de Miroku mas, para Houjo, essa foi a prova final de que Inuyasha era perigoso.

"Que tal irmos comer alguma coisa? Eu estou faminta!" Disse Kagome querendo mudar o assunto.

Todos concordaram com a menina e tinham acabado de levantar quando:

Uma vã enorme, preta e toda fechada chegou no pátio. Nela, estava escrito: _CENTRO, _vários homens vestidos de preto saíram de dentro da vã, com coletes contra balas, cintos com armas e capacetes cobrindo a parte de cima de seus rostos.

Inuyasha ficou branco. "Você contou? Como pode!"

Kagome não entendeu até ver o escrito na vã. "Não fui eu! Inuyasha! Acredite em mim!"

Os alunos olhavam espantados, o que _aquilo _estava fazendo aqui? Inuyasha não era o único branco por lá. Os outros youkais da SNT também estavam, não havia youkai que não conhecesse o que _eles_ podiam fazer!

O diretor se aproximou correndo e os outros professores também.

"O que está havendo!" Perguntou o diretor bravíssimo.

"Recebemos um chamado anônimo de um dos alunos, ele falou dos nomes de alguns youkais."

"ISSO É UM ULTRAGE! NÃO HÁ YOUKAIS NO MEU COLÉGIO!"

"Nós recebemos nomes senhor e temos que verificar!" Fez uma pausa dando ao velho gorducho o papel. "Se puder chamá-los..."

O diretor arregalou os olhos. "Vo-vou chamá-los na minha sala."

O velho ia se afastar mas o homem impediu. "Não, youkais são traiçoeiros, temos que fazer isso em público mesmo."

"Po-pode chamá-los!" O diretor se virou para trás, os alunos era conhecidos em toda SNT e ele nunca imaginou que seriam youkais.

"KOUGA LOMBARD!" Kouga se levantou devagar meio assustado.

"HAGAKU KINOMOTO E JINTA KINOMOTO." Aquele trio era famoso na SNT, alguns olhavam desconfiados, outros com medo, outros espantados, estavam estudando com monstros no últimos anos?

"AYAME MIASAKY!" Ayame estava estudando com as amigas, quando ouviram o nome dela se levantaram depressa, todas assustadíssimas.

"SESSHOUMARU E INUYASHA TAISHOU!" Sesshoumaru se levantou devagar e seguiu junto com Inuyasha para perto dos homens, os youkais sabiam que havia uma chance de sair ileso e que só se deve correr quando eles descobrem.

Antes de ir, Inuyasha olhou com ódio para Kagome. "Como pode?" Perguntou ele.

O sangue da garota congelou, o que eles iam fazer com seu amado Inuyasha?

Os youkais ficaram em linha reta, todos esperando pelo pior.

O diretor se aproximou, achando que eles estavam errados. "Como pode ver, eles são humanos comuns, não parecem youkais."

"Eles nunca parecem." Um dos homens trouxe uma arma estranha, ele apontou para o youkais e atirou.

Inuyasha olhou em volta e ainda estava humano. "Não aconteceu nada."

Sesshoumaru já ia dizer alguma coisa quando seus relógios explodiram. Isso, desativou o holograma que eles estavam usando, revelando a forma verdadeira dos garotos.

O diretor olhou estático. "Youkais?"

Kouga, Hagaku, Jinta, Ayame e Inuyasha deram um sorriso rápido e inocente.

Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar e disse: "Ah, adeus!" Depois de dizer isso, os quatro saíram correndo mas não conseguiram fugir.

Os guardas que estavam no caminhão pegaram armas maiores e atiraram alguma coisa neles, seja lá o que fosse, deu um choque nos youkais e eles não conseguiram mais se mover.

Trouxeram uma bandeja com copos grosso de metal em cima, algemas, uma para cada youkai e eram muito pesadas, foram necessários três homens para levar cada uma.

Prenderam as mãos de Inuyasha e dos outros com aquela coisa, eles a levantaram com muita facilidade. Colocaram todos lá dentro, fecharam a vã e sumiram.

Todos comentavam o que tinha acontecido, era inacreditável.

"MUITO BEM! VOLTEM PARA SUAS SALAS! NÃO HÁ NADA PARA SE VER AQUI!" Gritou o diretor fazendo sinal para todos irem embora.

Houjo ia falar com Kagome mas ela caiu de joelhos no chão com os olhos perdidos no nada, as lágrimas corriam o rosto dela como rios e ela não era a única. Houjo olhou para Miroku e Sango, eles estava sentados em um banco se abraçando e por um instante, se arrependeu do que tinha feito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Os três amigos procuravam no quarto de Inuyasha, alguma coisa para ajudar a ele e aos outros.

"Tem que ter alguma coisa aqui!" Dizia Kagome.

"Estou procurando mas eu não sei muito dessas coisas!" Dizia Miroku enquanto procurava no armário de Inuyasha.

"Você é o melhor amigo dele e não sabe se ele tem alguma arma ou então quem fiz aquele relógio holográfico?" Falava Sango.

"Não! Ele não me conta disso!" Miroku estava começando a ficar desesperado.

"Mas nós sabemos!"

Os três olharam para a porta e viram Kikyou e Rin.

"Quem são vocês?" Perguntou Kagome.

"Kagome, Sango, essas são Kikyou e Rin. Kikyou é a ex-namorada do Inu e a irmã dela Rin, é a namorada do Sesshoumaru e melhor amiga da Ayame."

"Ah! Inuyasha me falou de você!" Kagome apontou para Kikyou e depois viu Rin. "Mas não de você."

"Ele não costuma falar da namorada do irmão dele." Rin tinha cabelos pretos e compridos e olhos castanhos. Ela usava uma saia rosa e uma blusa branca.

"Eu acho que sei quem falou para o _centro_ sobre os youkais." Disse Kikyou. Ela usava uma blusa com uma manga só, branca e uma calça vermelha.

"Quem?" Perguntaram as duas amigas.

"Seja lá quem for, eu vou sugar com o buraco do vento." Disse Miroku.

"Eu não tenho certeza e não quero acusar ninguém mas..."

"Diga logo." Kagome estava começando a ficar zangada, quem falou sobre o Inuyasha para aqueles homens ia morrer de forma massacrante e dolorosa.

"Eu acho que foi o Houjo." Kikyou abaixou a cabeça ao falar o nome do garoto.

"O Houjo? Por que ele?" Perguntou Sango incrédula.

"Houjo sabia da festa da praia de vocês e queria que eu ajudasse ele a separar Inuyasha e Kagome."

"Como ele descobriu? Por que ele teria feito isso?" Perguntou Kagome.

"Ele me disse que havia esquecido os óculos dele no quarto de vocês e quando voltou, ouviu a conversa por acidente. Ele te ama Kagome, queria te proteger de um youkai mas ele não conhece Inuyasha. Achou que você corria perigo com ele!"

"Foi por isso que ele ficou estranho quando eu devolvi o óculos dele!" Sango estava incrédula, seu amigo tinha a traído.

"Eu-eu quero ouvir a versão do Houjo dessa história! Se for verdade, ele vai levar a maior surra da vida dele." Disse Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chegando quarto de Houjo, Sango bateu na porta e ele atendeu. "O-olá. O que estão fazendo aqui?"

Todos entraram e Kagome prendeu o garoto contra a parede. "Você dedurou o Inuyasha não foi?"

Houjo estava assustado, podia ver ódio e a raiva nos olhos de Kagome, então viu Kikyou. Ela havia contado aos outros sobre a conversa que tiveram. "Eu-eu..."

"Desembucha!" Gritou Miroku.

"Ta, ta! Fui eu! Eu contei sobre o Inuyasha e os outros youkais. Eu não queria mandá-lo para lá! Eu só queria separar vocês dois! Mas a Kikyou não quis ajudar, então esse foi o único jeito que eu achei!"

"Por que você queria nos separar!" Os olhos de Kagome lacrimejaram.

"Eu-eu te amo Kagome mas eu nunca tive coragem para dizer! Daí eu ouvi por trás da porta você e a Sango conversando, ouvi que vocês estavam namorando em segredo e que ele era um youkai! Eu fiquei preocupado! E se ele te machucasse! Youkais são assassinos!"

Rin deu um soco na cara de Houjo. "Youkais não são assassinos! Eu conheço o Inuyasha e sei que ele não machuca quem ama, EU namoro o irmão mais velho dele que TAMBÉM é um youkai e a minha MELHOR AMIGA é uma youkai! E nenhum deles jamais pensou e me ferir mas me protegiam quando eu precisava!"

"Eu fiz isso por amor! Eu não queria que você se machucasse!" Gritou Houjo.

"Eu lhe disse. Amor de verdade é deixar a pessoa amada ser feliz mesmo que não seja com você!" Kikyou estava ficando brava também.

"Me desculpem!" Ele estava ficando triste e arrependido, agora é que não ganharia o amor de sua Kagome.

Kagome tirou as mãos da camisa de Houjo e começou a chorar. "A nossa amizade acaba aqui!"

As irmãs Kikyou e Rin se olharam, então Kikyou disse: "Me sigam!"

Todos foram atrás das duas mas antes de sair, Miroku disse: "Se você se meter com a gente de novo ou contar para alguém sobre a nossa conversa, você nunca mais vai ver a luz do dia."

Houjo se jogou no chão de começou a chorar, estava assustado e arrependido...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Os cinco estavam atrás da SNT, em uma parte do colégio com árvores, gramas altas e ervas daninhas.

"Para onde estamos indo Kikyou?" Perguntou Kagome.

"Lembram daquela porta escondida lá atrás?" Os três assentiram. "Bem, ela não era a única por aqui..."

Chegando a parte de trás do GRANDE ginásio, Rin afastou o mato revelando uma caixinha pequena onde ela colocou a mão.

A caixinha analisou a mão de Rin e a parede a frente deles se abriu. Estava escuro, só dava para ver o início de uma escada e depois... Escuridão.

"Venham." Chamou Kikyou.

Ela e Rin desceram as escadas, seguidas por Miroku, Sango e Kagome curiosos.

Chegando lá em baixo, as luzes se acenderam. O lugar era pequeno mas muito moderno.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou Sango.

Kikyou riu em pouco e explicou: "Sabe, existem youkais que tentam ajudar as pessoas. Minha família e a de Inuyasha fazem isso. A gente trouxe algumas armas e acessórios. holográficos para cá, assim se precisássemos sair da escola, tínhamos armas."

"Pera ai, você disse que a sua família também faz isso?" Perguntou Miroku.

Dessa vez Rin explicou. "Minha família e a de Inuyasha estão juntas a muito tempo. Sabíamos da existência dos youkais muito antes do resto do mundo e na nossa família também tem alguns youkais e hanyous mas nós duas, somos humanas."

"Uau! Parece um filme de espionagem ou ficção científica!" Falou Sango enquanto admirava o lugar.

Kagome não estava interessada no laboratório. "Eu sei que isso é impressionante mas precisamos fazer alguma coisa!"

Kikyou tentou acalmar a amiga. "Se eu conheço bem o Inuyasha, ele vai fugir do _centro _e eu acho que sei para onde ele vai."

"Para onde?" Perguntou a menina novamente.

"Toutosai. Ele é um amigo da família e também quem fez isso tudo. Se Inuyasha conseguir fugir, vai ir falar com ele, enquanto nós, temos que fugir daqui." Falou Kikyou.

"O que? Como?" Perguntou Miroku.

Dessa vez foi a vez de Rin de falar. "O _centro_ tem muita tecnologia a disposição dele e nós precisamos agir rápido. Nós somos os poucos que podem ajudar. Tem uma saída escondida mais para lá que podemos usar." Rin apontou para uma porta na parede e depois pegou uma máquina. "Vocês vão para Paris. Toutosai tem uma oficina por lá e eu e Kikyou vamos falar com nossas famílias. Vamos conseguir informações."

Kikyou se aproximou. "Vamos precisar de vocês. Vão ajudar?"

Miroku, Sango e Kagome se olhara: "Vamos!"


	7. Paris

A gravidade de ser youkai

Depois da conversa que os cinco tiveram, eles escaparam da escola, Kikyou e Rin foram falar com a famílias delas e de Inuyasha sobre o ocorrido, enquanto Miroku, Sango e Kagome foram até Paris para falar com Toutosai.

Durante a viagem, eles pareciam três jovens de intercâmbio comuns. Ninguém suspeitava de nada mas Kagome passou a viagem para Paris inteira preocupada com Inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bem, aqui estamos." Disse Miroku.

"Paris! A cidade luz! Seria muito legal se o Inuyasha não estivesse correndo perigo e nós não estivéssemos aqui para ver o cara que vai nos ajudar a salvá-lo." Kagome não estava nem um pouco animada, só mesmo o Inuyasha em perigo para fazer ela ficar assim, era uma típica menina rica e cresceu com um guarda-roupa do tamanho de uma casa. Se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora, provavelmente, ela estaria comprando uma loja.

"Calma Kagome!" Disse Sango. "Eu estou com o mapa bem aqui e o Toutosai vai nos ajudar!" Kagome sorriu triste e abraçou a amiga.

"Eu detesto interromper o momento de vocês mas temos que achar o Toutosai!" Falou Miroku debochando das amigas.

As duas se separaram e sorriram. "Bem, de acordo com o mapa." Sango começou a olhar o mapa que tinha nas mãos. "A oficina do Toutosai fica bem... Aqui." Ela parou a fala ao ver o prédio de três andares na frente deles.

O lugar não estava no bairro mais rico de Paris, era um prédio de três andares feito de tijolos, meio velho, com uma ou duas janelas quebradas.

Kagome não pensou duas vezes. "Vamos entrar."

Sango e Miroku seguiram a amiga até dentro do lugar, a porta nem estava trancada.

Estavam em uma sala vazia, não tinha decorações, só uma mesa de escritório na frente da escada.

"Olá? Olá? Eu sou Kagome Higurashi. O _centro _capturou alguns youkais e disseram que você podia nos ajudar."

Quando Kagome terminou de falar, um velho de olhos enormes saiu descendo a escada. "Eu ajudo os youkais mas eu estou aposentado, não posso mais fazer muita coisa velho desse jeito."

Os três olharam para o velho descendo as escadas, Kagome não pode conter a ansiedade. "Por favor, não pode abrir uma exceção dessa vez?"

O velho terminou de descer a escadas e disse: "Talvez. Posso saber quem vocês são?"

"Eu sou Kagome Higurashi, Esses são Miroku Tohomiko e Sango Oniguari. Viemos aqui porque Inuyasha taishou e seu irmão foram presos."

"Inuyasha Taishou?" O velho pareceu surpreso. "Fico surpreso que conseguiram descobrir Inuyasha, ele se disfarça muito bem entre as pessoas normais. Me digam, o que aconteceu."

"Inuyasha contou a verdade para mim e para Miroku, disse que eu podia contar a alguém em quem eu confiasse e eu contei a Sango mas outra pessoa ouviu também, ela contou ao _centro_ e... Eu acho que você já deve ter entendido o resto." Kagome abaixou a cabeça ao contar isso, doía lembrar do ódio nos olhos de Inuyasha e do fato do Houjo ter feito isso com ela.

Toutosai pode ver a dor nos olhos da garota. "Me diga, o que você tem a ver com Inuyasha?" Toutosai olhou para os outros. "Você é Miroku, o melhor amigo de Inuyasha, ele me contou sobre você." Se virou para Sango. "Você, é a garota que esta (aponta para Kagome) confiou a confiança..." Fez uma pausa e olhou para Kagome. "Mas o que você tem a ver com Inuyasha? Você o ama?"

Kagome falou em alto e bom som. "Mais do que qualquer outra coisa."

Toutosai pode ver verdade nos olhos desesperados e decididos da garota. "Muito bem, vou ajudá-los."

O sorriso dos três se alargou com a notícia.

"Venham comigo!" Pediu o velho.

Seguiram Toutosai até o andar de cima. Era muito mais moderno do que aparentava. Havia experimentos, máquinas, poções, espadas e outras coisas para ajudar os youkais.

"Agora, me contem com mais detalhes a história." Pediu Toutosai se sentando em uma cadeira.

Então Miroku deu um passo a frente e contou a história. "Bem, começou..."

Enquanto Miroku contava a história, Kagome se apoiava em uma mesa e colocava a mão na cabeça. Ela se sentiu pesada e tonta por um momento, achou que ia cair no chão.

Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e viu Sango, preocupada com ela. "Você está bem? Está meio pálida."

Kagome se recompôs. "Sim, estou. Eu só me senti tonta por um momento."

Sango se afastou meio preocupada, Kagome tentou se convencer que aquilo era só uma tontura mas tinha algo relacionado com Inuyasha, ele estava machucado, ela sentia isso.

"Bem!" Toutosai se levantou animado, tirando Kagome de sua reflexão. "Eu ouvi a história e estou convencido! Venham comigo até o telhado! Vou lhes mostrar o jato que vão poder usar!"

Os três seguiram Toutosai pelas escadas, pararam quando viram a porta que dava para o telhado.

Tinha alguma coisa esmurrando a porta pelo lado de fora, fazendo a porta de aço entortar como se fosse borracha.

"O que é aquilo?" Perguntou Sango.

"Se for um inimigo, vou sugá-lo com o buraco de vento." Miroku já estava se preparando para usar o buraco assim que a coisa do outro lado aparecesse mas foi impedido por Kagome.

"Não! Vejam!"

A porta caiu no chão. O que estava batendo nela, era um Inuyasha só de calças com alguns hematomas pelo peito, a franja dele cobrindo um dos olhos e o outro sangrando um pouco.

Ele estava completamente sem forças e já ia cair para frente mas foi segurado por Kagome.

Ela o virou para cima e o segurou com cuidado, enxugando o olho machucado de seu amado.

Os outros se aproximaram dos dois e ajudaram Kagome a levar Inuyasha até a cama...

**Hello!**

**Bem, eu seu que esse cap ficou curtinho mas se eu continuasse ia perder a graça e o mistério. (hehe)**

**Eu queria agradecer os elogios que me mandaram e realmente eu tbm toh adorando essa fic. ;)**

**Me pediram tbm para eu fazer cenas hentai mas, olha, eu ñ gosto mto dessas coisas e tbm, eu nem sei retratar um beijo mto bem então, imagine isso.**

**A única coisa q eu posso dizer é q vai ter mto romance entre a Kag e Inu no próximo cap.**

**Ja ne! **


	8. Reencontro

A gravidade de ser youkai

Depois que Inuyasha chegou machucado, Toutosai e os adolescentes se concentraram em cuidar dele.

"Como é que ele ta?" Perguntou Kagome acariciando o rosto de seu Inuyasha.

"Infelizmente, muito mal. É hemorragia interna, muito grave. Não sei se ele vai sobreviver." Enquanto falava, Toutosai olhava algumas máquinas ao lado do corpo de Inuyasha.

"Nós não podemos fazer mais nada?" Perguntou Miroku.

Toutosai balançou a cabeça em negação. "Se ele sobreviver a essa noite, há boas chances de que sobreviva mas..." Toutosai fez uma pausa desligando as coisas. "Isso só vai depender dele."

Toutosai se retirou, deixando Miroku, Sango e Kagome aflitos. A única coisa que puderam fazer foi segui-lo mas antes de partir, Kagome deu um beijo na testa de seu amado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A noite chegou e Inuyasha ainda não havia acordado, estava sereno na cama, parecia mais morto do que vivo.

Kagome chegou no quarto com uma camisola de ceda azul e se sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama de Inuyasha.

"Kagome, você não vai dormir?" Perguntou Sango.

"Eu vou ficar aqui essa noite, Sango." Kagome sabia que Inuyasha estava vivo, apesar de não parecer, e queria ver ele acordar, mas, por em quanto, só poderia ficar acariciando as madeixas prateadas dele.

"Se você tem certeza." Sango se retirou do quarto deixando Kagome sozinha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Já deviam ser mais ou menos duas da manhã, Kagome havia dormido com a cabeça na cama, ainda de mãos dadas com Inuyasha.

Kagome estava começando a perder a esperanças quando sentiu alguma coisa, Inuyasha estava mexendo a sua mão, quando ela olhou para cima, viu seu amado abrindo os olhos.

"Ka-Kagome." Murmurou ele.

Kagome imediatamente se levanta. "Inuyasha! Você está vivo!" Sem pensar ela o abraça e doeu bastante porque Inuyasha gemeu de dor em alto e bom som. "Me desculpe!" Ela o solta devagar.

"Está tudo bem. Você não fez de propósito."

"Inuyasha, não fui eu que..." Antes que ela pudesse terminar, Inuyasha a interrompe.

"Eu sei, você sentiu dor, não?" Kagome assentiu. "Existe uma lenda em minha família que fala de um amor tão real, que as pessoas que compartilham dele poderão sentir uma a outra. Eu mantive contato com você, não sei como mas mantive e você comigo. Por isso se sentiu mal."

"Talvez compartilhemos desse amor não é? Eu também já ouvi falar dessa lenda. As pessoas que compartilham desse amor se tornam uma só."

Inuyasha só balançou a cabeça em 'sim' e chegou mais para o lado. "Deita aqui."

Kagome obedeceu. Deitou ao de Inuyasha e puxou as cobertas. Olhou para o lado e só viu seu amado olhando para o teto, claramente desconfortável.

"Está doendo?" Perguntou Kagome chegando mais perto.

"Um pouco. O que o Toutosai disse?" Kagome olhou com um ponto de interrogação, Inuyasha entendeu o porque. "Sobre meus ferimentos..."

Kagome fez uma cara de 'Ah. Entendi.' e respondeu. "Ele disse que se você agüentar essa noite, vai sobreviver."

Inuyasha não respondeu, só voltou a fitar o teto. Kagome chegou mais perto e abraçou o braço dele. Trocaram olhares por uns instantes, depois deram um beijo de puro amor.

Pararam com um grito abafado de Kagome. "Eu senti gosto de sangue." Disse ela assustada.

Inuyasha não pareceu tão surpreso. "Eu realmente não estou muito bem."

"É bom você agüentar, se não eu nunca vou te perdoar." Inuyasha só deu uma risada baixa e se aproveitou do abraço de sua Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome acordou antes de Inuyasha e notou que as alças de sua camisola estavam caídas. Tratou de colocá-las no lugar.

"Por que fez isso? Você tem lindos seios."

Kagome notou o sorriso maroto no hanyou. "Foi você que abaixou elas, não foi?"

"Não. Elas caíram sozinhas mas eu dormi depois e admirei um pouco."

Kagome ficou vermelha como um pimentão. "Tem sorte de estar machucado."

Inuyasha nem ficou com medo. "Isso deve ser obra desse nosso romance, eu diria exatamente o que você acabou de dizer."

Kagome se lembrou daquela tal conversa que tiveram. "Talvez você tenha razão ou talvez eu esteja simplesmente passando tempo de mais com você."

Inuyasha falou irônico. "E isso não é ótimo? Quanto mais melhor."

Kagome não pode segurar uma gargalhada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mais tarde, Kagome já estava vestida normalmente. Ela havia contado aos outros que Inuyasha havia acordado e que estava bem.

Detalhe: Ele ainda estava fraco e Toutosai receitou uma comida especial para youkais que estão se recuperando de uma hemorragia.

Mais uma coisa: (pareci uma velha ¬¬) Kagome iria cuidar dele.

"Cheguei." Kagome entrou com uma bandeja no quarto, se aproximando e sentando na cama na frente do Inuyasha.

"Ah não." Inuyasha se levantou resmungando.

"Anão é um homem pequeno. Agora vamos comer!" Kagome pegou uma colher da sopa e deu para Inuyasha, só que este, se recusou a comer.

"Espera mesmo que eu deixe você me dar 'comidinha' na minha 'boquinha' como se eu fosse um bebê?" Inuyasha não gostou nem um pouco da idéia de Toutosai, especialmente porque seria tratado como um bebê.

"Sim. Ordens do Toutosai e mesmo que não fossem, eu cuidaria de você. Quantas vezes eu poderia dar comida na boquinha do poderoso Inuyasha. O poderoso Inuyasha que não aceita ordens de ninguém."

"Ajuda mesmo, seria eu ver de novo a linda visão que eu vi ontem a noite." Kagome ficou vermelha, cobriu seu corpo com os braços e mostrou a língua. "Primeiro: Se não queria que eu visse isso aí que você está escondendo por que veio de camisola de ceda ontem e noite. Segundo: Essa calça e esse top mostram suas curvas perfeitamente e você é a minha namorada."

Kagome olhou brava para ele um instante e disse: "Para com isso!" Deu um tapa leve no ombro de Inuyasha e pelo jeito, doeu porque ele caiu de costas no travesseiro.

Kagome ficou preocupada e foi atrás dele. "Amor! Inuyasha você está bem?" Quando ela aproximou seu rosto do dele, ele a beijou. Kagome definitivamente não esperava isso mas não deixou de responder rapidamente.

De separaram sem fôlego. E Kagome ficou meio brava. "Agora, como castigo pelo que você fez..." Ela voltou a tigela e pegou a colher. "Eu vou te dar comida na boquinha!"

Inuyasha fez uma careta mas, não teve escolha...

Só abriu a boca e se deixou ser alimentado...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alguns dias depois, Inuyasha já estava bem melhor, e não estava mais deixando de jeito nenhum Kagome dar comida na boca dele.

Inuyasha estava levantando peso na sala de equipamentos... **Sem camisa **e isso enlouqueceu Kagome.

Ela só olhava da porta abobada. '_Como ele é lindo, que abdômen perfeito, que força, que músculos, que namorado.'_ Pensava ela.

Inuyasha colocou o peso de volta no lugar. "Eu já percebi que está aí faz tempo. Me diga, o que está pensando só me olhando com esse sorriso bobo?" Ao terminar de falar, pegou uma toalha e começou a enxugar o rosto.

Kagome ficou rosa escura. "Bem, eu... eu ah."

Inuyasha se controlou para não rir diante do embaraço da namorada. "Não precisa responder. Você não é a primeira que fica assim e nem a última. Além do mais, como poderia ficar com um namorado tão maravilhoso quanto eu?"

Kagome fez biquinho. "Você continua muito metido."

Inuyasha pegou um copo de água. "Metido, corajoso, impertinente, convencido, bonito, gostoso, irritante.

Que mais?"

Kagome só conseguiu rir e em meio a eles falou: "Quem te chama assim? As garotas que te vêem ou os inimigos?"

"Os dois!" Os dois começaram a rir mais ainda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mais tarde, Inuyasha já **tinha se vestido a camisa e tomado um banho** e agora estava indo falar com sua família.

"_Inuyasha? Você está bem?"_ Aquele era o pai de Inuyasha.

"Sim, pai, estou bem. Mas não consegui resgatar os outros youkais." Falou Inuyasha decepcionado.

Nessa hora Toutosai entrou na conversa. "Não se culpe Inuyasha. Você estava muito ferido, fico surpreso que tenha conseguido chegar aqui ferido daquele jeito."

Inuyasha só conseguiu dar um sorrisinho inocente.

"_Sabe onde o centro está Inuyasha? Como era lá dentro?"_

"Eu não vi muita coisa pai. Ficávamos em prisões, só que em vez de grades, vidros para que pudessem nos observar, eu fiquei preso em corrente eletrificadas, só entravam lá para levar comida e para nos levar para alguma experiência."

"_Como você conseguiu sair de lá?"_

"Bem, quando o guarda entrava lá, normalmente deixava o prato no chão e depois nos soltariam por alguns momentos para nós comermos..."

..:FLASHBACK:..

Eu estava preso pelos pulsos na prisão, tentei fugir várias vezes mas não deu certo, aquela algema sempre me dava um choque. Mas notei, um controle com um botãozinho no bolso de trás do guarda.

O idiota gordão riu na minha cara e disse: "Tente fugir quantas vezes quiser monstro! Esse lugar foi feito para manter, vocês, aberrações aqui dentro." Colocou o prato no chão e quando ia sair, eu tive uma idéia:

"Ei feioso! Eu tentei fugir muito e não sei se vou poder comer quando me soltarem."

O guarda olhou com desprezo para mim. "E o que espera que eu faça? Se você morrer vai ser melhor para mim!"

Eu segurei o máximo que pude a minha vontade de fazer ele se arrepender de ter nascido. "Olha só, tem apenas dois youkais cachorros aqui. O primeiro é o cara com uma lua na testa e o segundo, sou eu, por acaso, eu sou um meio youkai. O único meio youkai cachorro por aqui! O que acha que seus superiores vão fazer com você se eu morrer de fome?"

O guarda me olhou com mais desprezo ainda mas eu gostei de ver ele borrar as calças depois.

"Qual o problema? Eu não mordo."

Pegou uma faca, espetou na carne ou seja lá o que fosse aquilo e aproximou da minha boca.

Aproximei meu rosto bem devagar e em vez de pegar a comida, quase arranquei um pedaço da mão do cretino. Este, gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões. Eu dei um chute nele e o joguei contra a parede, acertando em cheio o botão do controle.

Aquelas algemas soltaram e para a minha sorte, aquele guarda era muito burro, porque se não fosse, teria fugido pela ventilação e provavelmente seria capturado de novo...

..:FIM DO FLASHBACK:..

Kagome ficou quieta por uns... cinco segundos. Até perceber o plano do namorado. "Espera aí! Você não me deixa dar comida na sua boca E EU SOU SUA NAMORADA mas deixa um idiota da prisão dar? Seu idiota!"

Kagome deu um tapa em Inuyasha e virou de costas, assustando aos outros.

"_Quem é essa ai do seu lado Inuyasha?"_

"Essa que acabou de me bater é a Kagome, minha namorada do colégio."

"_hehe! Você realmente precisava de uma namorada forte e corajosa!" _Kagome se sentiu meio mal, não era nem forte nem corajosa, era só uma garota inocente que havia se apaixonado por um youkai.

"_Que idéia é essa de comida na boquinha!"_ Dava para ouvir as gargalhadas do outro lado da linha.

Toutosai chegou a frente e disse: "A idéia foi minha, senhor, Inuyasha chegou aqui com hemorragia interna e eu achei melhor que alguém cuidasse dele até melhorar, mas agora, não a nem sinal da doença."

"_Bem, apesar de achar um pouco de graça, alguém como Inuyasha, que nunca aceitou ordens de ninguém, receber comida na BOQUINHA!" _O pai de Inuyasha ia ter um enfarte do outro lado da linha de tanto rir. _"Não foi você, não é, Toutosai?"_

"Não! Não queria que Inuyasha me matasse! A senhorita Kagome que fez isso! Ficaríamos fora de perigo e Inuyasha jamais bateria na senhorita Kagome!"

"_Bem, é melhor voltarmos ao assunto antes que eu tenha um enfarte aqui! Inuyasha, temos que descobrir mais coisas! Os outros youkais ainda estão lá? E Sesshoumaru?"_

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça. "Eu ouvi alguns gritos de uma outra sala e vi eles levando Sesshoumaru acorrentado, mas eu não sei bem como ele está."

A vós do outro lado suspirou. _"É uma pena, sabe de mais alguma coisa?"_

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça em negação até lembrar de alguma coisa. "Espera. Aquela algema eletrificada tinha a mesma tecnologia da tessaiga, mas de um jeito mais sombrio. Toutosai, aquilo não foi obra sua. Sabe quem poderia ter sido?"

Toutosai pareceu pensativo por um momento. "Kaijimbou."

"_Kaijimbou? Ele não lutava do lado de Naraku?"_

"Quem é Kaijimbou?" Perguntaram Kagome, Sango e Miroku em uníssono. (Miroku e Sango estavam na sala também)

"Kaijimbou foi um dos meus discípulos ruins, eu o expulsei quando ele matou dez crianças para fazer uma arma youkai. Provavelmente, Naraku deve estar envolvido em tudo isso, um dos seus ferimentos pareceu ter sido feito pela Kagura."

"_Toutosai tente descobrir alguma coisa e... eu tenho algumas notícias ruins."_

"Quais?"

**Oie!**

**O q acharam! Ficou bom vai!**

**Eu queria agradecer a ajuda q algumas pessoas me deram por e-mail e eu também dei + um pouco de romance pro Inu e pra Kag...**

**A notícia ruim? Vcs querem saber qual é? ¬¬**

**Achou q eu ia dar assim pra vcs d mão beijada é? Hehe XD**

**Vejo vcs no próximo cap**

**Já ne! **


	9. Perigo

A gravidade de ser youkai.

"Pai, qual é a notícia ruim?"

"_Kikyou e Rin descobriram que vários youkais já foram presos pelo mundo todo e alguns foram mortos no processo. Provavelmente Kaijimbou criou um tipo de arma que machuca youkais."_

Kagome se aproximou e disse: "Mas nas lendas da minha família, os youkais são indestrutíveis, apenas uma miko podia matá-los."

"_Naquela época era diferente, mikos eram coisas comuns de se ver e também não havia tecnologia. Nem nós, os youkais, podemos competir com armas cada vez mais sofisticadas."_

"Então, se continuar assim, nós podemos ir a extinção." Disse Inuyasha.

"_Sim, eu acho que nossos disfarces não vão nos esconder para sempre."_

"Eu entendo pai. Adeus."

"_Câmbio desligo."_

Depois da conversa, todos se sentiram pesados por dentro, provavelmente seriam pegos daqui a pouco e talvez Miroku fosse capturado também, afinal, ele tinha o buraco do vento na mão direita.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome estava sentada na cama com o olhar perdido no teto. Inuyasha notou que ela estava meio estranha e tentou ir lá falar com ela.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Perguntou Inuyasha se aproximando. "Está muito quieta desde a conversa que tivemos com meu pai."

Kagome não respondeu, apenas olhou para Inuyasha meio triste.

"Anda, fala." Inssistiu Inuyasha.

A menina cedeu: "Seu pai falou que você precisava de uma mulher forte e corajosa ao seu lado." Fez uma pausa. "E eu não sou nada disso."

Inuyasha se surpreendeu, nunca imaginava que Kagome se sentisse desse jeito. "Você não é fraca. Sua tola! Você é perfeita do seu jeito e eu te amo!"

Se sentou do lado de Kagome.

"Eu não sei se sou a pessoa certa para você." Disse ela pesarosa.

Inuyasha estava ficando sem paciência, então, se deitou em cima dela. Ela tentou tirá-lo de cima dela mas aqueles músculos eram mais pesados do que pareciam.

"Fale isso de novo e eu te prendo no meu quarto!" Disse Inuyasha.

Kagome ia responder mas foi calada por um beijo ardente.

A coisa já ia ficar mais quente quando os dois ouvem uma batida na porta.

..:TOC TOC:..

Pararam de se beijar e olharam para a porta, Toutosai, Miroku e Sango estava vendo aquela cena **particular**.

Os dois se olharam e levantaram o mais rápido que puderam.

"De-desde quando estão aí?" Perguntou Kagome muito vermelha.

Miroku deu um sorriso maléfico e disse: "Desde a parte do 'Fale isso de novo e eu te prendo no meu quarto."

Toutosai deu um passo a frente e disse: "Senhor Inuyasha. Desde quando o senhor o senhor é tão carinho..." Antes que pudesse terminar, Inuyasha pega alguma coisa de cima da mesa e joga na cabeça de Toutosai, que pereceu desmaiado no chão.

"É bom saírem daqui se não quiserem ficar que nem ele!" Inuyasha falou com uma olhar maligno que assustou Miroku e Sango. Eles já iam sair quando: "Levem o velhote daqui!" Miroku voltou e pegou o pobre Toutosai.

Kagome olhou meio assustada.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Inuyasha, ele olhou de volta para a porta e entendeu. "Ah, entendi! Você ficou com medo, não foi? Não se preocupe, eu não fazer nada com você."

"Não estou com medo! Mas não acha que exagerou?"

Inuyasha riu. "Quem mandou eles invadirem nossa privacidade?"

Kagome riu também. "Tem razão!"

Os dois se olharam de jeito carinhoso. Kagome abraçou o braço(redundante, não) de Inuyasha e encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miroku largou Toutosai (ainda desmaiado) no corredor e entrou no quarto com Sango, os dois gargalhando MUITO.

"Você viu as caras do Inuyasha e da Kagome?" Perguntou Sango em meio as risadas.

Miroku se sentou na cama. "Sim!" Ainda rindo ele disse. "Coitados! Pagaram o maior mico!"

"Tem razão!" Sango se acalmou e disse: "Eu sempre achei que a Kagome fosse ficar com alguém mais como o Houjo. Em vez disso, ela ta com um hanyou que joga uma mesa em um velho."

"Eu é que nunca imaginei que o Inuyasha fosse ficar com alguém como a Kagome! Para falar a verdade, nem a Kikyou conseguiu domar ele e eu achei que ninguém ia conseguir! Em vez disso, ele está se amassando com uma menina inocente e doce como a K-chan!"

Sango se sentou do lado de Miroku. "Na verdade eu sinto um pouco de inveja dela! Eu sempre quis que isso acontecesse comigo!"

Miroku colocou a mão no ombro dela e se aproximou para um beijo.

Sango não recusou, correspondeu ao beijo na mesma intensidade. Foi um beijo de paixão e os dois estavam gostando muito disse até o senhor Miroku começar a desliza a sua 'mão amaldiçoada' até a parte de trás da Sango.

Esta, ao sentir a mão dele ali atrás, parou o beijo e deu um tapa em Miroku, só que, dessa vez, em vez dele ficar com a cabeça entalada em um pote de pipoca, ele comeu cimento.

"SEU PERVERTIDO!" Gritou Sango.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mais tarde, Sango já havia se acalmado, Kagome e Inuyasha saciado seu desejo um pelo outro e Miroku ainda estava com uma mão vermelha na cara.

"Descobriu alguma coisa Toutosai?" Perguntou Inuyasha.

"Sim, não foi fácil mas descobri. Parece que eles tem feito experiências com youkais, de acordo com Kaijimbou, ele está trabalhando para o Naraku. Este, tentou usar o _centro _para dominar o mundo mas com toda a tecnologia do lugar, foram descobertos e agora estão todos presos. Todos menos o Naraku."

Sango não pode segurar um comentário sarcástico. "Isso é o que eu chamo de virar o feitiço contra o feiticeiro."

"Sabe onde ele está? O que está fazendo?" Perguntou Inuyasha.

"Parece que está reunindo youkais para se vingar dos humanos ou qualquer um que se ponha em seu caminho."

"Isso nos deixa em um beco sem saída." Todos se viraram para fitar Miroku. "Se nós libertarmos os youkais podemos enfraquecer o _centro_ e salvar os alunos da SNT mas se esses youkais se unirem ao Naraku teremos problemas."

Inuyasha pareceu pensativo por um momento. "Miroku tem razão. Por enquanto não podemos fazer nada."

**Oie!**

**O que acharam?**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Gostei mto!**

**Cap q vem ñ vai ter mto romance pessoal, mas vai ter aventura de sobra!**

**Vejo vcs lá!**

**Sayonara!**


	10. Adeus

A gravidade de ser youkai

"Você tem mesmo que ir?" Perguntou Kagome aflita.

"Eu já te disse, amor! Se eu não for o meu irmão e os outros vão ficar presos no centro!"

Kagome começou a chorar, fazendo Inuyasha ficar assustado. "Ka-Kagome, não chora!"

"COMO ESPERA QUE EU FIQUE! Você pode morrer!"

A única coisa que o hanyou pode fazer foi abraçá-la. "Eu não vou morrer!"

Kagome afundou o rosto no peitoral de Inuyasha. "Promete?"

Ele levantou o rosto dela com as mãos. "Prometo."

Kagome abraçou seu amor bem forte, ela tinha medo que ele não voltasse para casa.

Inuyasha deixou Kagome na cama chorando e saiu pela porta.

Do outro lado, encontrou Miroku o esperando.

"Como ela está?" Perguntou ele.

"Aceitou melhor do que eu esperava." Disse Inuyasha abaixando a cabeça.

"Eu também não quero que você morra!"

"Se isso acontecer, quero que saiba que você foi o melhor amigo que eu já tive!"

Miroku só conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

"Inuyasha venha!" Chamou Toutosai.

Inuyasha começou a descer as escadar mas antes de sumir disse: "Adeus."

Miroku não disse nada, apenas acenou.

Depois de Inuyasha ter descido, Sango se aproximou. "Acha que ele volta?"

Miroku deu a mão para Sango. "Eu não sei! Inuyasha não morre tão fácil." Fez uma pausa. "Mas ele pode ser capturado de novo..."

Bem, para aqueles que não entenderam, Inuyasha ia se infiltrar no _centro_ **sozinho**, para resgatar os youkais lobos e seu irmão. Ele é o único que pode entrar lá e esse, o único jeito que eles acharam para resgatar os estudantes sem fortalecer Naraku. Mas Inuyasha é um youkai. Ele pode ser capturado de novo ou... Morrer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Já na sala, encontrou com Toutosai no computador, ele estava sério. "Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?"

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça. "Tenho."

Toutosai levantou-se devagar e abriu um armário. "Pois então, pegue isto." Dentro do armário tinha um arma, ela não era muito grande mas era bastante moderna e estava escrito _Tessaiga_.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos ao ver a arma. "Eu achei que não podia usar isto."

Toutosai pegou a Tessaiga e estendeu-a para o hanyou. "Como você já deve saber, essa arma pertenceu a seu pai e ela tem poderes mágicos da era frontal. Eu estava esperando até você estar pronto para usá-la, e você está." (eu sei que ficou redundante mas não dava para colocar de outro jeito."

Inuyasha a pegou devagar. "Agradeço." Colocou a arma nas costas e subiu até o telhado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lá em cima se despediu dos amigos, e, tentou se despedir de Kagome, mas esta, apenas olhava da porta chorando.

Quando ela viu que Inuyasha a tinha notado, entrou de novo correndo.

O hanyou entrou no jato. Ele era prateado e mais ou menos do tamanho que um avião só que era mais aerodinâmico.

Partiu com a consciência pesada e dizendo para si mesmo: "_Adeus, minha querida Kagome._"

**Oie!**

**Eu sei que demorou! ME DISCULPEM!**

**É q eu fiquei doente, eu tava de cama e ñ podia entrar no pc!**

**Eu ainda ñ to mto bem, por isso esse cap ficou um pouco curto + eu prometo q sai hoje ou amanhã o próximo cap!**

**Bjus**

**Sayonara! XD**


	11. E agora?

A gravidade de ser youkai

Durante a viagem, Inuyasha estava apreensivo, podia não voltar mais... Porém, ele não tinha escolha. Sentia o peso do mundo nas suas costas.

Saiu de sua reflexão ao ver o caminho, estava quase lá. Pousou o jato e escondeu-o entre as folhas das árvores.

Ele estava no coração da floresta amazônica, não havia civilização por perto nem se procurasse por semanas! Quero dizer, nenhuma civilização nativa a não ser o forte do _centro_.

O forte estava em uma fenda da terra, muito larga, tinha uma trilha de onde tiraram a terra para o carros passarem melhor, e lasers com sensores de movimento por ela, era inteiramente de metal e com toda certza... Dava medo.

Inuyasha se arrastou pelo chão e olhou escondido na grama, pode ver um carro igual ao que usaram para prender os estudantes da SNT e com sua audição avançada ouviu os gritos de socorro dos youkais presos.

Como o hanyou tinha más lembranças daquele lugar. Foi tratado como uma cobaia e quando tentou fugir, aqueles malditos lasers o feriram, doeu muito! E agora seria mais difícil, parece que o lugar estava muito mais seguro do que antes, provavelmente para evitar a fuga de mais algum youkai 'encrenqueiro' como ele.

Como passaria pelos sensores de movimento? Notariam as células youkai dele. Foi então que ele teve uma idéia. E se misturasse suas células youkai com um caminhão cheio de youkais capturados?

Esperou o próximo caminhão chegar, não muito longe dos sensores. Inuyasha pulou de seu esconderijo e se escondeu de baixo da vã, se prendendo aos canos.

O motorista parou um instante, achando que tinha sentido alguma coisa, mas concluiu que devia ser só uma pedra.

De baixo do carro, Inuyasha estava suando frio, aquelas armas estavam apontando para o carro, mais necessariamente, para as rodas do carro.

A vã parou e diante de um interfone (tipo os dos prédios) e saiu uma voz.

"_Quem é?"_

"Vã número 549153"

"_Pode entrar mas antes..."_

A vos não precisou terminar a frase, lá estava o guarda com um scaner analisando a vã.

Parou para ver os youkais que gritavam por socorro e ameaçavam o guarda, este, nem se alterou, continuou sério e quando já ia dar permissão para continuar, o aparelho na mão dele disparou, apontando para o lugar onde Inuyasha estava escondido.

O meio-youkai se assustou, e naquele momento viu sua vida passar diante de seus olhos, fechou-os e apertou com mais força os canos onde se segurava.

O guarda se abaixou e quando usou o scaner...

**Oie!**

**É isso aí pessoal! Esse cap ficou curtinho + eu quero ver como vcs vão reagir diante dessa situação!**

**Hehe! Será q o Inu vai ser descoberto? Será que chegou a hora dele? Descubram isso no próximo cap!**

**Já ne!**


	12. A volta dos alunos

A gravidade de ser youkai

O guarda estava aproximando o scaner de Inuyasha, foi então que ele percebeu que não podia se dar por vencido. Fez um furo em dos canos ali em baixo, de modo que parecesse que uma pedra tinha feito aquilo. Deixou o óleo escorrer pelo seu corpo.

O sinal do scaner apagou. "Acho melhor mandar essa coisa para o concerto." Disse o guarda.

O mesmo fez sinal para que a vã passasse. Do outro lado, Inuyasha via de de baixo da vã, o lugar inteiro.

Havia pessoas andando em todas as direções, todas com jalecos brancos de cientistas, elas estudavam, anotavam e faziam outras coisas que Inuyasha não conseguiu definir o que eram. O lugar era limpo e esterilizado, na verdade, limpo o bastante para parecer um hospital, mas não deixava de ter um toque sinistro. Viu meio-youkais e youkais sendo levados, presos de todas as maneiras. Alguns com algemas, outros presos em macas, tranqüilizantes e um ou dois se esforçando ao máximo para fugir.

A vã finalmente parou, foi o mesmo método que usaram para levar Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Ayame, Hagaku e Jinta para suas celas.

O motorista dizia o número de 'mutantes' que tinha e o _centro_ chamava um guarda para cada um deles. Eram escoltados com armas nas costas até a cela e os trancavam lá dentro, 15 minutos depois, cientistas vinham para analisar, pegar DNA, informações, classificar o youkais por número. Quando eu digo que eles tratavam os youkais como cobaias, quero dizer como cobaias **mesmo**.

Inuyasha saiu do lugar onde estava escondido e seguiu pela base.

Correu por um dos corredores, só parou para ouvir a conversa de dois agentes. Os dois estavam com jalecos brancos e ao lado deles, uma youkai preso pelos pulsos na parede, desmaiada. (vou chamá-los de cientista e 1 e 2.)

"Como está nossa experiência?" Perguntou o cientista 1.

O cientista 2 respondeu: "Deu em positivo." Ele pegou uma maleta cheia de seringas com fluidos amarelos dentro. "Testamos em 13 youkais e todos eles perderam os poderes."

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, como podia um youkai perder os poderes?

O cientista 1 perguntou novamente: "Quero ver!"

O outro, pegou uma das seringas e espetou na youkai. Depois disso, ela fez uma expressão de dor e, bem, Inuyasha não acreditou nos próprios olhos, a youkai se transformou em uma humana. Foi grotesco, mas aos olhos dos cientistas, revolucionário.

O cientista 1 ficou com os olhos brilhando. "Descobrimos como curar o mundo!"

Inuyasha teve muita vontade de ir lá e acabar com tudo aquilo mas tinha que se conter.

Os dois saíram da sala gargalhando, indo comemorar pela descoberta.

O hanyou entrou devagar e silenciosamente. Teve que dar uma de 'raquer' (não sei como escreve isso) para encontrar seus amigos.

Não demorou muito, encontrou as celas onde estavam presos e um mapa, mas antes de sair:

"Aonde vai? Vai me deixar aqui?" Perguntou a youkai que foi transformada em humana.

Inuyasha virou para trás e reconheceu o rosto da mulher. "Você é uma criação de Naraku. Aquela youkai do vento que tentou traí-lo. Só não conseguiu porque ele tinha seu coração."

Ela pareceu brava por um momento. "Sim! Aquele idiota me torturava toda vez que descobria algo de errado! Não faz nem uma semana que eu peguei meu coração e fugi mas agora..." Fez uma pausa e suspirou. "Aqui estou eu! No _centro_! Eles nos tratam como cobaias e nos chamam por números! Eu só queria ser livre! Isso é pedir demais?"

Inuyasha falou de um jeito frio. "Não, não é! Aliás, Naraku planeja dominar o mundo com youkais, se nós o matarmos, poderíamos impedir o ataque! Se você me ajudar poderíamos usar os youkais que ele reuniu para libertar os youkais daqui! Se fizermos isso, poderemos acabar com o _centro_ e **você** seria livre! Me ajuda? Posso confiar em você?"

Kagura pareceu confiante. "Sim!"

O hanyou estava com pressa. A soltou rápido e os dois foram atrás dos estudantes.

Primeiro acharam Sesshoumaru, deixaram o guarda inconsciente, o prenderam no lugar do youkai cão para não soar o alarme e fugiram juntos.

Fizeram a mesma coisa com youkais lobos, o problema foi Ayame, ela estava presa em um vidro, parecia estar sendo estudada.

Não tiveram escolha, para salvar Ayame, tiveram que deixar todos os cientistas inconscientes, e, ao quebrar o vidro, dispararam o alarme.

Kouga levou Ayame nas costas até a saída, ela estava desmaiada e não conseguia andar.

Estavam quase na porta quando encontraram vários guardas com armas e tranqüilizantes e outras coisas.

Jinta deu um passo meio trêmulo para frente. "N-não queremos machucar ninguém! Por favor nos deixem ir embora!"

Os guardas nem responderam apenas miraram as armas na cabeça dos youkais.

Jinta voltou para trás e Kouga disse: "Eu acho que eles não entendem o seu ponto de vista, Jinta!"

Sessoumaru de repente sumiu. Num piscar de olhos, todos os guardas estavam no chão e o youkai cão, logo atrás com as garras sujas.

Deixaram os guardas agonizando e fugiram.

Se machucaram bastante na saída, tiveram que arrombar a porta, suportar tiros de outros guardas e os lasers da porta.

Antes que acontecesse mais alguma coisa, pegaram o jato de Inuyasha e sumiram no céu...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Durante a viagem, Ayame acordava com dor de cabeça e outros tratavam dos ferimentos.

Kagura se aproximou de Inuyasha. "Meio youkai." Ele só virou o rosto para ela. "Eu queria agradecer por ter me salvado." Ela logo perdebeu o que tinha falado e acrescentou com a voz dura. "Mas não pense que ficamos 'amiguinhos'!"

Inuyasha voltou sua atenção para o controle novamente e respondeu sem olhar para a humana. "Nada de mais. E então? Vai nos ajudar? Não poderá fazer muita coisa como humana, mas só terá a ganhar se destruirmos o Naraku."

Kagura fechou a cara. "Não precisa me lembrar, mas sim vou ajudá-los! Quero ser livre! Livre como o vento e o único jeito de fazer isso é acabando com o _centro_! Além do mais, o Naraku vai se arrepender de ter mexido comigo!"

Inuyasha deu um meio sorriso. "Ótimo!"

Os outros youkais também ouviram a conversa e sorriram do mesmo jeito, apesar de não confiarem muito em Kagura, sabiam que ela queria destruir Naraku tanto quanto eles e com a ajuda dela, poderiam finalmente vencer ele, e o _centro_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Na oficina de Toutosai, Miroku, Sango, Kagome e o próprio Toutosai, descansavam.

Kagome estava sentada em uma cadeira acolchoada lendo um livro, ela não dava um sorriso desde que Inuyasha foi embora e os outros estavam começando a ficar preocupados.

Sango se aproximou da sua amiga devagar. Ela ia começar uma frase quando ouvem um típico barulho de motor vindo do telhado.

Kagome não pensou duas vezes, jogou o livro no chão e se levantou, correndo a toda velocidade para o telhado, seguida pelos amigos.

Ao chegar lá em cima, a garota da o maior grito da vida dela.

Os youkais que se ajudavam a descer pelas escadas levaram o maior susto.

Kouga, ao ver Kagome, achou que ela estava vindo para ele. Abriu os braços para receber a amada. "Kagome!"

Ele fecha os braços e da um beijo no ar. Kagome, por sua vez, continua correndo ao encontro de Inuyasha. Este, com certeza, não esperava isso, e quando se encontraram, caíram juntos no chão.

"Inuyasha!" Gritou ela abraçada com ele.

"Kagome! Eu... Estava... Com saudades também!" Ele fala com dificuldades pela posição em que estava.

Kouga apenas fecha a cara e cruza os braços fazendo Miroku e Sango rirem.

Os dois se levantam com Kagome ainda agarrada a ele como um chiclete.

"Senhor Inuyasha!" Toutosai se aproxima muito feliz. "Que bom que o senhor está bem! Estávamos com medo que o senhor não voltasse!" Fez uma pausa para olhar em volta. "E vejo que trouxe os estudantes a salvo! Senhor Sasshoumaru! É muito bom velo novamente!"

Sesshoumaru apenas olha para ele. "Não estamos muito bem Toutosai. Agora, por que não nos deixa entrar?"

Toutosai apenas coloca as mãos para trás, já esperava essa reação do irmão mais velho. "É claro!"

Sango e Miroku se aproximaram.

Miroku foi ajudar Hagaku e Jinta que estavam com pernas machucadas, mas é claro que foi dar um abraço em Inuyasha antes.

Sango que também foi falar com ele mas, nessa hora, viu Kagura descer do jato. "Quem é ela?"

Todos olham para trás fitando Kagura. Miroku, Sango, Kagome e Toutosai, imaginando quem ela era e o que uma humana estava fazendo com eles.

Kagome se soltou de Inuyasha e ele explicou. "Essa é Kagura, uma ex escrava do Naraku, quer se livrar dele tanto quanto nós e vai ajudar! E é claro que sabem que se derrotarmos o Naraku, poderemos derrotar o _centro_."

Vendo que Kagome ia abrir a boca para falar, ele imediatamente a cortou: "Deixem as explicações para mais tarde! Estamos feridos e cansados!"

Kagome deu um sorriso fraco e se agarrou novamente a Inuyasha. Todos entrar, sabendo que a batalha final estava chagando.

**Oie!**

**E então? O que acharam? Eu acho q esse vai ser o penúltimo cap então... Aproveitem!**

**Eu sei q o cap anterior ficou pequeno mas eu adoro deixar esse clima de suspense! ;)**

**Vejo vcs amanhã!**

**Sayonara:P**


	13. A despedida

A gravidade de ser youkai

Alguns dias depois, todos já estavam recuperados.

Kagura estava mostrando a eles aonde ir para derrotar Naraku.

"Ele se esconde bem aqui." Ela apontou um montanha em especial no meio de **várias** delas.

"Tem certeza disso?" Perguntou Inuyasha. "Essas montanhas parecem todas iguais!"

Kagura continuou olhando o monitor. "Sim, absoluta! Tem uma passagem secreta no pé da montanha e também..." A ex-youkai fez uma pausa.

Sesshoumaru estava ficando impaciente. "E também:" Fazendo sinal para que continuasse.

Kagura pareceu pensativa por um momento. "Naraku é um meio-youkai."

Todos se surpreenderam, todos menos Kagome e Sango que não estavam entendendo bem.

Kagome deu um passo a frente. "Qual é a diferença entre um meio-youkai e um youkai completo?"

Todos olharam para as duas, então Inuyasha explicou: "Eu esqueci de contar essa parte para vocês. Um youkai é sempre um youkai em qualquer situação ou qualquer hora que seja. Já um meio-youkai vira humano uma vez por mês."

As duas se surpreenderam, se Naraku era um meio-youkai, poderiam derrotá-lo nesse dia!

"Com o Naraku é um pouco diferente." Todos olharam para Kagura. "Ele é formado por vários youkais. Uma vez por mês, ele fica fraco, assim como a barreira que o protege, quando isso acontece, todos os youkais que formam o corpo dele se separam, é a nossa chance! Temos que pegá-lo nessa hora, Naraku irá morrer de vez!"

Miroku se exaltou um pouco. "Espera, se ele é composto por vários youkais e eles se soltam nesse dia, significa que ele pode se recombinar certo?"

Kagura apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação. "E quando ele faz isso... Ele fica mais forte ainda."

Kouga se aproximou do monitor. "Pois então diga logo! Qual é o dia em que ele fica fraco?"

E assim foi, bolaram um plano para invadir a fortaleza do Naraku, Os youkais lobos, os irmãos Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha iriam seguir Kagura fortaleza a dentro, Miroku ira também, ele sugaria os servos do inimigo com o buraco do vento.

É claro que Kagome não gostou muito, mal tinha reencontrado Inuyasha e ele já estava indo embora, já Sango, tentou não demonstrar sua tristeza, ela gostava de Miroku, apesar dele ser um idiota mulherengo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naquela noite, Kagome estava deitada na **sua** cama, pensando. _"Será que eu vou ver o Inuyasha outra vez? Por que o amor da minha vida tinha que ser um youkai?_

Acordou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

Era Inuyasha, ele foi falar com Kagome a respeito da missão.

"Oi Kagome!" Falou ele entrando no quarto.

Ela se sentou na cama. "Oi!"

Inuyasha suspirou diante da tristeza da garota. "Anda, o que foi?"

O hanyou se sentou do lado de Kagome, que respondeu: "Você só ficou aqui por uma semana e já vai ter que arriscar sua vida de novo! Não é justo comigo!" Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Inuyasha enxugou os olhos da garota. "Calma. Aquela missão no _centro_, não foi a primeira! Eu já fiz outras coisas desse tipo e ainda estou aqui!" Eles se abraçaram com força, querendo nunca mais se soltarem. "A vida de um youkai não é fácil! Por favor entenda isso!"

Kagome se soltou e olhou fundo nos olhos do hanyou. "Nessas outras missões, você não tinha uma namorada! Agora eu estou aqui! Como acha que eu vou ficar se você morrer!"

Inuyasha não respondeu, não tinha uma resposta para aquela pergunta. "O que eu posso fazer para você não ficar tão triste?"

Kagome o abraçou de novo. "Dormir comigo essa noite!"

Inuyasha sorriu desconfiado, mostrando que havia gostado da idéia mas achando que sua namorada tinha segundas intenções.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No quarto de Miroku, a história era mais ou menos a mesma:

"Não acredito que você vai embora!" Falava Sango.

"Eu preciso! Inuyasha e os outros precisam de mim!" Respondia Miroku.

Sango estava chorando. "M-Mas e se você não voltar? O que vai ser de mim se você..." Não conseguiu terminar a frase, caiu chorando na cama.

Miroku foi atrás dela e a abraçou. "Eu sei que é difícil mas é preciso!"

Sango afundou o rosto no peito de seu amado. "Promete?"

"Prometo!"

Deram um beijo apaixonado...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No dia seguinte, os youkais, Kagura e Miroku estavam entrando no jato, todos preparados para o pior...

**Hello friends!**

**É isso aí! Esse não foi o último cap! **

**Eu sei, eu sei, o Naraku pode escolher o dia em q ele fica fraco + eu tinha que inventar alguma coisa né gnt! ;)**

**Arigatou pelos comentários!**

**Vejo vcs no próximo cap!**

**Ja ne!**


	14. O fim

A gravidade de ser youkai

Os nossos heróis estavam se aproximando do castelo do Naraku e Kagura realmente tinha razão, a barreira tinha cessado completamente e quase não tinha guardas.

Kouga até se surpreendeu. "A por favor! Esse é o poderoso Naraku! Vai ser moleza acabar com ele!"

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru reviraram os olhos, o pobre lobo não tinha idéia do que falava!

Kagura fechou a cara para a incredulidade do idiota atrás de si. (meu deus, olha a frase O.O) "Não subestime Naraku! Pode estar fraco mas ele ainda é um poderoso oponente! É claro que eu sei o que fazer!"

Sesshoumaru virou o rosto para ela. "E o que seria?"

"Como vocês já devem saber que o coração de Naraku está escondido, não é?" Todos assentiram. "Bem, hoje, ele não pode ficar sem o seu coração!"

A ficha caiu! Seria o fim de Naraku!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dentro da fortaleza, os heróis desciam as escadas em busca do porão. De acordo com Kagura, ele estaria lá em baixo.

Tudo corria bem, estava relativamente fácil... Fácil demais...

Inuyasha estava começando a desconfiar. "Kagura, não me diga que Naraku fica assim tão fraco quando perde os poderes."

"Normalmente não!" Responde Kagura. "Ele costuma saber da presença de intrusos através de uma youkai branca chamada Kanna. Eu acho que vocês sabem quem ela é. Foi capturada a pouco tempo. Sem a garota, Naraku não sabe de nossa presença."

Todos começaram a ficar mais confiantes, todos menos Sesshoumaru. Este, desconfiava um pouco da situação.

Chegaram até uma sala escura. Tinha corredores formando um circulo por ela com um buraco no meio.

Ayame se aproximou do buraco e logo que viu o que tinha lá em baixo, deu um pulo para trás com nojo. Havia várias partes de vários youkais espalhados pelo chão, aliás, nem dava para ver o chão.

Jinta e Hagaku, ao verem a 'vista', não só deram um pulo para trás, como gritaram com toda a força de seus pulmões: "QUE NOJENTO!"

Todos olhavam para os dois apavorados que se abraçavam de tanto medo.

Kouga se aproximou dos dois e bateu uma cabeça na outra. "HAGAKU! JINTA! SEUS IDIOTAS!"

"Tirou as palavras da minha boca!"

Quando olharam para cima, viram Hakudoshi descendo com um exército de youkais atrás deles. "Ora, ora se não são os heróis! Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, a traidora Kagura e..." Parou para ver os youkais lobos. "Vejam que trouxeram reforços! Haha, não vai fazer diferença!... ATAQUEM YOUKAIS!"

Todos os youkais começaram a atacar e por mais que atacassem não conseguiam se livrar de todos. Então Miroku resolveu usar o buraco do vento.

Com isso, sugou mais da metade dos youkais e facilitou bastante o trabalho dos amigos mas, em compensação, Miroku absorveu insetos venenosos e caiu no chão.

"MIROKU!" Gritou Inuyasha.

Hakudoshi apenas deu uma risada maligna (uma daquelas risadinhas irritantes que só ele sabe dar) e disse: "Idiota! É inútil! Vocês vão morrer agora!"

Foi então que Kagura olhou as horas. "ESTÁ QUASE AMANHECENDO! QUANDO O SOL NASCER, NARAKU JÁ VAI TER COMPLETADO A TRANSFORMAÇÃO!"

O youkais atacaram de novo, e no meio da confusão, Inuyasha rastejou até o buraco e jogou a tessaiga lá dentro.

Logo depois, sendo perfurado, no estômago, por Hakudoshi. A criança só riu da dor do meio-youkai e este, desmaiou.

A luta continuou, com Inuyasha desmaiado, isso é, até Sesshoumaru perceber o estado de seu irmão.

Chegou perto do buraco e em meio aos youkais de Naraku, a tessaiga. Inuyasha a tinha programado para explodir e o tempo estava acabando.

O youkai cão pegou seu irmão no colo e começou a gritar para fugirem. Os youkais lobos e Kagura acharam que era porque Miroku e Inuyasha estavam machucados, então, com muito protesto de Kouga, fugiram a toda velocidade.

Hakudoshi tentou segui-los mas Naraku gritou por ele...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"VAMOS LOGO!" Gritava Sesshoumaru.

"EI SESSHOUMARU! DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ É TÃO PROTETOR COM OS OUTROS, EM?" Devolvia Kouga no mesmo tom.

Sesshoumaru nem respondeu, entrou no jato, jogou Inuyasha no chão e depois que todos entraram, levantou vôo.

Kouga já ia perguntar de novo enquanto voavam, quando viram a fortaleza de Naraku explodir com a ferida do vento. "Ah, entendi!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Durante a viajem, Inuyasha acordava devagar, com muita, muita dor no estômago. "Ai, o que aconteceu?"

Quando sua vista voltou ao normal, percebeu Ayame o fitando. "Pelo que Sesshoumaru nos contou, você programou aquela sua arma para explodir e deu certo! A fortaleza de Naraku explodiu como uma bomba nuclear!"

Ayame pareceu muito animada e Inuyasha deu um sorriso sarcástico, mas ele se apagou ao ver Miroku desmaiado, visivelmente doente. As memórias do amigo sugando dezenas de insetos venenosos pelo buraco do vento voltou a sua mente.

"Sesshoumaru vai mais rápido." Disse ele.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chegando na casa de Toutosai, as meninas e ele vieram receber os amigos mas não ficaram muito felizes.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Sango ao ver o estado de Miroku.

Inuyasha sentou no chão devido a dor do ferimento. "Ele ajudou muito. Abriu caminho sugando vários youkais, mas, também sugou insetos venenosos. E agora, talvez ele não sobreviva."

Sango ficou branca...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Toutosai tentou tudo o que pode, mas foi inútil. Miroku não agüentou.

Ele cobriu o rosto de Miroku com um lenço. "Sinto muito. Ele não resistiu."

Todos abaixaram a cabeça e Sango caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando desesperada.

Kagome se ajoelhou do lado da amiga, a consolando.

Inuyasha se sentiu super mal. Seu melhor amigo tinha morrido.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, até notar Sesshoumaru olhando do outro lado da sala.

"Sesshoumaru!" Chamou Inuyasha.

O youkai apenas olhou para o irmão.

"Você tem a Tensseiga! A arma com poderes para reviver 100 youkais! Use-a em Miroku! Antes que seja tarde."

Sango levantou os olhos com esperança, mas, como era possível?

Toutosai então explicou: "A Tessaiga e a Tensseiga são armas irmãs com poderes era frontal, tempo em que os youkais andavam livres pela terra. A tessaiga pode matar 100 youkais com um só golpe, já a Tensseiga pode reviver 100 deles."

Sango olhou para Toutosai. "E essa arma pode reviver humanos também?"

Toutosai afirmou: "Sim. Mas só se o dono dela quiser."

Inuyasha insistiu mais um pouco. "Eu sei que você é um insensível, mas será que pode fazer a coisa certa só uma vez?" O youkai não respondeu, já ia sair da sala quando o hanyou usou seu trunfo: "A Rin ia querer isso."

Nesse momento, Sesshoumaru parou de andar e tirou um chicote do bolso.

"Afastem-se." Disse ele.

Obedeceram no mesmo instante.

Sesshoumaru olhou alguma coisa, os emissários do outro mundo estavam levando Miroku. Usou o chicote com a ponta afiada para cortá-los.

O youkai cão saiu da sala deixando os outros meio confusos. Confusos até verem Miroku acordar.

Sango não pensou duas vezes, correu até ele a toda velocidade.

"MIROKU!" Gritou ela.

"SANGO!" A garota estava apertando ele com tanta força, que parecia que ele ia morrer de novo. ¬¬

Todos começaram a rir diante da situação, felizes por Sesshoumaru ter salvo Miroku.

O clima tava ótimo até Miroku colocar a mão em lugares que não devia.

..:PAFT:.. (isso é som de tapa mas eu não sei fazer)

"SEU TARADO!" A cara feliz de Sango foi substituída por uma de touro furioso.

Todos começaram a rir ainda mais, só que é claro, todos estavam como uma gota na cabeça.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

E assim foi... Com Naraku destruído, não havia mais o perigo da guerra, libertaram todos os youkais do _centro_ e o destruíram... Não só a base da Floresta Amazônica como as do mundo todo.

A rebelião foi total! Mas, valeu a pena...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sango! Miroku!" Gritava Kagome!

Sango deu um abraço forte na amiga. "Que saudades amiga!"

"Mamãe! Mamãe!"

Os três olham para trás e vêem a menina se aproximando. A menina parecia muito com o pai. Tinha olhos amarelos, cabelos prateados que iam até seus ombros e orelhinhas de cachorro. Usava um vestidinho vermelho, uma tiara de laço da mesma cor e sapatos braços, tipo boneca.

Kagome pegou a menina no colo. "Hikari! Lembra da tia Sango e do tio Miroku?"

A menina olha para o casal a sua frente. "Sim lembro! Como vão?"

O dois sorriram para a menina. "Muito bem querida! E você? Vai fazer 5 anos hoje?"

Os olhos da menina brilharam. "Sim eu to!" Ela deu uma risadinha fofa e Sango quase derreteu.

Miroku se aproximou da garotinha e mostrou um pacotinho azul de bolinhas com um laço rosa. "Isso aqui é para você!"

A garota pegou o pacote da mão de Miroku e foi para o sofá abrir o presente.

Os três riram e Kagome perguntou: "Hikari, como é que se diz?"

Ainda abrindo o presente, ela disse: "Brigada!"

"E nós temos outra surpresa Kagome!" Sango sorriu ao ver a cara interrogativa da amiga. "Mas antes, eu quero o Inu aqui também."

"Estou aqui!"

Os humanos e a garotinha se viram para ver o belo hanyou descendo a escada. "Como estão?"

"Ótima!"

"Eu não posso reclamar, e pelo visto você também não! Mas me diga, onde estava?" Perguntou Miroku.

Inuyasha virou a cara e assobiou, ao menos tentando pareceu um pouco inocente.

O casal não entendeu a reação de Inuyasha, mas Kagome fechou a cara. "Eu não acredito! Você estava ensinando a Hikari a lutar de novo, não é?"

Inuyasha riu de novo e colocou as mãos para o alto. "Sim, estava! Dei um banho nela para ela ficar digna de uma aniversariante mas eu só fiquei pronto agora!"

Hikari sorriu inocente. Ela era uma pestinha quando queria.

Sango e Miroku ficaram com uma gota na cabeça e Kagome cerrou os punhos com a cabeça baixa. Ela queria que sua filhinha fofa fosse fofa! Mas graças a seu idiota e amado marido, ela era uma máquina de lutar em miniatura!

A garotinha levantou do sofá e pulou no colo do pai. "Olha papai! Titio Miroku me deu um brinquinho!"

"Que lindo!" Depois de dizer isso, Inuyasha se virou para os amigos. "Me digam, qual era a surpresa?"

Miroku e Sango sorriram, se afastaram da porta mostrando um youkai raposinha que devia ter uns três anos.

Sango pegou o menininho no colo e o apresentou: "Esse é Shippou! Ele perdeu os pais a pouco tempo e então o adotamos!"

"Meus parabéns!" Falou Inuyasha.

"Ele é muito fofo!" Disse Kagome acariciando os cabelos da raposinha.

Hikari fez biquinho diante da situação, tal pai tal filha.

Era um gracinha ver uma garotinha de 5 anos com ciúmes!

Inuyasha notou isso e logo desviou o assunto. "Ei a estrela aqui é a Hikari! Temos presentes para dar!"

O _centro_ foi destruído e depois disso os youkais não precisaram mais se esconder, era comum velos pelas ruas andando em paz com os humanos, sim, ainda havia preconceito, mas ele estava desaparecendo aos poucos.

O buraco do vento na mão de Miroku havia sumido e ele se casou com Sango, ele ainda era um pouco mulherengo mas se controlava para não passar a mão nas mulheres.

Sesshoumaru e Rin se casaram, Kouga e Ayame se entenderam e ele finalmente esqueceu de Kagome! Eu não vou dizer que eles foram felizes para sempre porque isso não é um conto de fadas mas, o final dessa história foi muito, muito feliz mesmo...

..:FIM:..

**Olá!**

**Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Esse foi o último cap! Eu adorei escrever essa fic e adorei os comentários que vocês me mandaram! OBRIGADA! (chorando e assoando o nariz em um lenço.)**

**Quem sabe eu escrevo outra fic gnt! Mas por enquanto eu ñ tenho nenhuma idéia na minha cabecinha... XD**

**Vejo vcs em outra fic...**

**ADEUS!**


End file.
